Sweet and Sour Night
by peekodemeeko13
Summary: Joker and Jackie have FINALLY been reunited. This is the story of their night together. INNOCENT MINDS BEWARE! Adult-like themes and this story will NOT last, and will probably be deleted within the month. And, warning, I will rarely look at the messages on this account. Lol can you guess my original account? :3


This will be the ONLY lemon I write and it is ONLY because this couple has been together for so long it only makes sense they take it to the next level. WARNING this text is subject to deletion if I start thinking otherwise of not wanting people to read it. So enjoy it while it's up because it will not last more than a month.

* * *

The tray of hot food weighs heavy in my hands as I hop over to White's room, heading up the steps with a smile on my face. Joker is still relatively weak from his journey into the Looking Glass. He has done so much for me … it makes me feel bad that he didn't need the antidote at all since Gowland got it for me.

I gently knock on the door before poking my head in, hoping he's not asleep. But, if he is asleep, then I could just eat this myself.

"I'm coming in, White." I smile as I bump the door aside with my hip and slip on inside.

"What a delightful surprise. What do you have for me this evening?" He asks, letting out a groan as he sits up but it sounds lighter from the ones before. I ignore the fact he has no shirt on, setting the tray on the nightstand beside him.

"Eggs and toast. You were asleep earlier when I came in for breakfast so I decided to make you breakfast for dinner." Since I'm not a great cook and eggs are easy and fast to make.

"It sounds delicious." He smiles before leaning forward for a kiss. I happily return the affection and cup his cheeks, holding his head still so I can actually kiss him on the lips. There have been times when I go in for a kiss and he literally toppled over on me. But there was once where he fell forward and face planted right into my chest and, despite his clever arguments, know he did it on purpose. But, that's alright. Afterall, we are … well, married. I still have a hard time believing it but the shifting connector he put on me is proof that he is mine and I, his.

I … I've given everything up to this man. My wrench, my violin, and my necklace with Jay's picture in it. I was upset and still am but with him in my arms I start to not care so much. I smile into the kiss as he tries to deepen in. I pull back, giving him a teasing peck on the lips.

"How are you feeling?" I ask, gently rubbing the sides of his neck and watch his eyes slide shut in pleasure before opening them again.

"Better now that you're here." He purrs, gently taking my hand and twisting his head around to kiss my palm

"That's good." I chuckle, pulling the top off of the plate full of eggs and toast I made for him. Black was too busy for his dinner so I'll have to make him some fresh eggs when he's done with the inmates. I'm amazed he has the energy to work whereas White can't even move too well.

"Stay with me, love." He gently pleads, kissing my cheek. I smile and slide my fingers through his hair, happily kissing him back. Gosh I've missed this … I've wanted to touch him so badly since he got back but he couldn't move because he was in so much pain. So, I can wait a little longer.

"I'd be happy to," I smile. So far I've been cuddling up with White at Night in his room and wake up in my own bed in the jail with Black up against me. It sometimes startles me to wake up in a different place than I fell asleep in but as long as Joker is with me I'm alright with it.

I happily crawl onto his bed with him, pulling down the sheets a little bit and spy something strange between his surprisingly bare legs. What- every thought stops short as I spy his … oh, my gosh it's huge! Are they all this big?! I-I've seen my brother's by mistake once b-b-but oh my gosh it's like a giant burrito! N-No, wait I've seen it b-before but not this close.

"Oh dear~ it seems you've seen my crown jewels again." White says with a sly smile, letting out a small laugh before reaching forward. His fingers slide into my hair, nudging my head towards 'it' an inch. "I don't mind if you look, love. I'm your husband now and I must start teaching you sometime." He chuckles, spreading his legs apart a little bit.

"I-It's still awkward." I protest, unable to look away and for the few seconds I can my eyes return to the monster. I … will admit that I'm curious. I've never seen one up close let alone touch one. My cheeks touch with pink at the thought as I hesitantly prop myself up on my elbows, staring at … it … while he happily eats a few pieces of egg. It's definitely weird looking. I don't know why but I forgot guys have hair on their groin too. It makes it look … I tilt my head, trying to get a better look at it. The hair makes it look like an alien or something.

… darn it I want to touch it.

I hesitantly reach forward, poking the broad side of it before quickly pulling my hand a few inches. White remains silent, happily popping another few pieces in his mouth at once and a bite of toast. Well, he doesn't seem to mind it. I really could never imagine how a man's downstairs would feel and I'm curious.

I reach forward and poke it with the tip of my finger, glancing up at White's face for his reaction. Huh. I wonder if guys are completely numb down here? No, that can't be it. It hurts guys when they get kicked in the nuts. Maybe he's trying not to do anything to make me stop? Yeah, that sounds like him.

"Does this bother you?" I ask, gently sweeping a finger from the furry red base to the tip. My finger trails over the bump of the upper fifth portion of it, somewhat surprised at the plush feel of the skin. I would have imagined it would be, er, harder than this. I numbly stare at it, watching as his stomach tenses as I trail my finger over the length a few times.

"Not at all." He cheerfully smiles, acting nonchalant about it as he polishes off his eggs. Oh~ he's loving it alright. I remember before he hardly ate any eggs and now he's snarfing it down like Black would. I giggle at the thought and gently move my finger in circular motions over the very front of it, enjoying how plush the head is. I'm really surprised by how soft it is. It's fun to poke. All thoughts immediately freeze as I see the … 'it' ... twitch up slightly.

"OH MY GOSH IT MOVED-!" I shout, whipping back and nearly fall right off the bed before scrambling back. I-It moved! Why did it just move?! Without warning White lets out his pent up laughter, doubling over as he struggles to collect himself. My cheeks darken with embarrassment. "D-Don't laugh at me-!"

"Y-Your face, my love your f-face-!" He hysterically howls, slapping a hand over his eyes.

"I-I was startled, t-that's all-!" I shout, thoroughly embarrassed by his reaction. I couldn't help it, that freaked me out! I look away, somewhat hurt at being laughed at. That was a perfectly normal reaction to seeing … 'that' move for the first time!

"Ha ha ah~," he sighs, leaning forward and kissing my cheek. "I love you, Jackie."

"Shut up." I bite back, still refusing to look at him as I fold my arms over my chest.

"Oh~ so cold." He murmurs, wrapping his arm around my waist as the other cups my cheek and makes me turn towards him for a kiss. My eyes narrow as I look away, curious as to what he would do if I keep acting mad. I'm still steaming but I'm not mad at him. His eye curiously flashes as he hums against my skin. "Hm~ it seems you should be dressed in something more comfortable if I'm going to play with you too."

"W-Wait, play with me?" I start, spinning back around as a large puff of smoke pops up. I look down, spying a skimpy bright red skirt that shows my black lacy underwear completely and my bra. "W-W-What did you do to my clothes-?!" I shout, immediately trying to jump away but his arms hold fast around my waist.

"Just something more comfortable for my wife." He happily says before strong arming me against the bed and leaning over me with a smile. "It's hard for me to lie and wait while you so graciously approach me first, Jackie." He murmurs into my ear.

"B-But I was only curious-!" I start, jolting as his hand gently pushes against my stomach and rubs it. I grit my teeth and try to ignore the comfortable touch as he travels off to the side and gently rubs from my ribs to my hip repeatedly.

"As am I to your many faces, my love." He smiles before leaning down and connecting our lips. My arms remain stiff as I try to figure out what to do before giving up rather quickly. He's going to kiss me one way or another so what's the point of fighting it? I hesitantly wrap my arms around his neck and hold him close, doing my best to ignore the fact that he's butt naked right now. His palms softly but firmly move up my sides and rubs my arms, traveling back down to my sides and swoops up to my legs.

This feels nice~ I gently rub his back in response, not wanting him to stop with the gentle touches. He chuckles and slides his hands between my legs, rubbing my inner thighs. I hum in response and deepen the kiss, shifting uncomfortably before letting out a small squeak as his fingers brush against my underwear.

"W-White-," I start, trying to move my legs together but his arm wraps around my waist and holds fast. His hand presses up against my unders, gently flexing his hand against me.

"Don't look away." He says, sliding his arm up my back and cups my cheek. I nervously gulp, feeling my face twitch as his fingers gently tap right above my entrance, sliding up and down repeatedly through the thin underwear.

"You look beautiful, Jackie." White lovingly purrs as he softly kisses my cheek, pressing a little harder through the underwear so a few fingers are between the odd folds.

"W-White-!" I shout but his lips peck mines.

"Hush, Jackie. I've hardly even begun to pleasure you." He softly smiles before moving in small circles. His other arm hooks around my waist reaches around, gently grasping a breast in his hand. I suck in a quick breath, startled as he squeezes before moving in a circular motion as well.

"A-Ah … nhg-! W-White, s-sto-ngghh … ," I groan, curling my back out as his fingers knead against the base of the mound. Oh gosh that feels good. I-It's like a massage for a boob. His eye stares into mine as he jerks his hand up, narrowly sliding into my lady parts if the underwear wasn't in the way.

"If you are this vocal for this part I can only imagine how you will be for the rest of the Night." He devilishly purrs as his thumb presses against what I assume is my clit. I suck in a quick breath and jut my hips up but his hand follows right after, cupping and continuing the gente play.

"T-The rest of the Night?" I nervously stutter, embarrassingly rocking my hips into his hand. My gosh I'm so bad, pushing myself up against him like this but it feels good. I've never felt like this before and it's interesting. I … openly admit I've never 'played around' down there because I never liked the thought of fingers being near it so this … is interesting. I try to look away before he gently pulls my head back to look him in the eye. His lips curl into a smile as pushes a little more roughly, using sweeping motions as he dips his fingertips against with the lacey underwear which stop him from completely sliding in. The thought makes me shiver as I flush, trying to keep my composure despite a twitch here or there.

"Yes. Black and I are feeling much, much better and would like to show you our appreciation for your help in the way that only a husband can and will." He smiles, leaving no room for argument. I deeply flush with embarrassment before hesitantly wrapping my arms around his shoulders and sitting a little lower in his hand, my entire face a bright red. Oh gosh the time has finally come. Good hell I'm nervous …

"I-I've never done anything like this before W-White." I stammer, shakily inhaling as I feel his fingers slide over the moist underwear and continue to rub along the inner lips, his thumb pushing and making circular motions against the amazingly sensitive button.

"Then it will be my pleasure to show you." He happily purrs into my ear. I shiver as the air suddenly gets a little chillier, looking up to see the headrest in my room down in the jail. W-Why did he- oh, oh my gosh-! My stomach trembles as a pleasantly burning sensation touches the outer lips before subtly moving in and all around my genitals.

My legs spread a little further apart, feeling his middle finger through the underwear make fast and playful dips in and out of the place where I've only placed tampons before. I shakily breathe as I press my head into the crook of his neck, sliding my fingers through his hair in an attempt to distract myself from the strangely powerful sensations.

"Jackie, love, why don't you play with me as well? It may help take your mind off of this." He says as he pushes as much of his finger in as possible with the barrier still in place, his palm making small taps against the sensitive button. I sharply inhale and tense up, trying to instinctually get to my knees and away from the strange feeling but his arm hooks around my hips and forces me still again. His finger makes circling movements an inch within the hole, making me start to think that the entire fabric is going to get sucked up in there if he continues.

"Y-Yeah." I squeak, unable to utter anything else as I reach down, chickening out at the last second before kissing his mouth. He chuckles at my cowardice and kisses back, letting me run my fingers through his hair. My hips slightly shift back and forth, feeling the heated trembling building up. O-Oh gosh, already I f-feel this is too much and he's hardly done anything. All he's doing is touching me. I grit my teeth and let out a sharp exhale as a strange trembling heat builds up in my lower stomach, threatening to expel the excitement along with the hot tension in my stomach with just a little more urging.

I nearly jump right off of White's hand as the door slams open, shooting my head over to Black and spying him walk into my room with blood and dirt over his face and clothes. His eyebrows needle together as he stiffly grumbles under his breath. Well, he doesn't look like he's in a good mood. I try to move off of White's hand again but his fingers hook around the back of my underwear and threaten to pull it off if I move any further away. Black looks up, stunned as his eye slightly widens.

"Hee hee~ sorry, I couldn't wait." White pleasantly smiles as he continues to rub and caress everything beneath. My forehead presses against his shoulder, feeling the trembling sensations rivet through my body. W-Wow~

"YOU LOUSY PIECE OF SHIT YOU SAID YOU WOULD WAIT!" Black angrily thunders before stomping over to the bed. I lay limp, enjoying the pleasant lasting sensations before Black grabs me and throws me over his shoulder. My body stiffens up, grabbing his shirt to help balance me.

"H-Hey wait-!" I start, jumping slightly as he adjusts me on his shoulder.

"You sit there and jerk off to yourself, asshole! Damn it, now I get why you blocked me!" Black rages as he kicks the door to the bathroom open, carrying me inside before slamming it shut. Ooh~ he's pissed alright. I wonder what happened with work? He sets me down on the counter before ripping off his tie and hat, angrily throwing them to the ground while muttering not so nice words about White. Awe what a grump.

"Black."

"WHAT?!" He angrily starts, whipping his head around. My hands shoot out, catching either side of his head before leaning in and gently kissing his forehead.

"Relax, Black. You're here now and I won't start without both my husbands here." Well, that's kind of a lie my panties were ready to hit the earth and go halfway to China after White practically felt up my lady parts.

"You bet your a** you wouldn't." He growls with a grin, eagerly kissing back with a forceful kiss. I lean back from the hard hitting kiss right off the bat before wrapping my arms around his shoulders and pressing my mouth against his with attempted equal force. His tongue teasingly slips between my lips before crawling back into his mouth, waiting for my mouth. My cheek twitches into a smile as I return the attack, reaching a little further past his teeth before also retreating. I take a breath through my nose, not wanting to pull back for air before it scrunches up from the rank smell coming off of him. Eew … sweaty, dirty guy smell … I reach up and tug at his greasy hair, pulling my head back and let him see the playful disgust on my face.

"You need a shower." I say, gently setting my hand on his cheek.

"And so do you with what I'm planning," he eagerly grins. I blush as he picks me up and sets me in the shower, taking off the rest of his clothes. Awe darn it, it's only fair since White sneakily got the upper hand. As long as Black doesn't take it too far I'm fine with taking a shower with him - and leaving on these clothes anyway. I reach over and turn on the shower, stepping out of the cold water's path to let it heat up. Black looks up, somewhat surprised as he leaves his boxers on.

"Come here, Black." I grin, holding my arms out for him. Awe he's such a jealous cutie. He eagerly hops in and presses me against the wall, startling me as he leans in for a softer but still firm kiss. His mouth presses harder against mine as his hands fall to my hips and press me against his pelvis. "Are you mad, Black?"

"Pissed." He immediately retorts, pulling back for a quick breath of air before reconnecting our mouths. I nervously kiss him back, only able to think of one thing to do that could satiate his anger. I touched White before s-so it's only fair if I touch his … er, wiener too.

"I'll tell you what, Black. You block him now and I'll d-do something I didn't do to White." I hesitantly offer, blushing hard at the thought. I always thought of doing something like this gross b-but he's my husband. And a jealous one at that.

"Done." He grins as I crouch down. He blinks as I pull his boxers right down to his ankles, making him stiffen with surprise but otherwise hold still. I … know people can give hand jobs but don't I need lotion or something for that? I look over to the small rack and grab the soap, squeezing a bit onto my hands before gently clasping Black's … thing. I rub up to his base before down to the tip, making his head crane back with a small groan. He reaches over to the shampoo, rubbing it into his hair pretty quickly before sticking his head under the showerhead to rinse.

I hesitate as he closes his eye to rinse before I drag my fingers over the very soft tip of it, waiting a moment before pushing back in and pulling. This is along the lines of a hand job, isn't it? He jolts before his eye pops open, eyes on me as I blush, hesitantly rubbing back and forth as I avoid his eyes. I-I'm just going to pretend this is not his, er, reproductive part I'm touching right now. I deeply blush in embarrassment, refusing to look up at his piercing gaze. This is so embarrassing … but, it's the only thing I can think of doing so he doesn't go a little nuts and aggressive with me l-later tonight-oh gosh I can't think about it or else I'm going to chicken out.

"Fuck the hell yes … ," he grins, letting out a small groan before hushing up. I ignore the comment with a flush and start to rub a little faster, wringing my hands around the rod a little bit before more aggressively tugging on the slowly hardening member. He excitedly grins as his fingers run through my hair with a dob of shampoo, kneading it into my hair as a barely audible groan sounds in the back of his throat. Oh my gosh I'm so embarrassed to be doing this.

I press my forehead against his shoulder as I continue to rub back and forth, feeling it stiffen up and get harder under my slippery fingers. Hm … what else could I do? Well, I know a man's balls are really sensitive. I dip down a little and tug on his scrotum, earning a small audible moan from his lips before he stiffens up, feeling his member suddenly start to throb.

I jump as something smacks against my stomach, yanking my hands back. W-What was that? My eyes shoot down and spy a foamy white substance, assuming it's the shampoo from my hair. Black laughs at my puzzled expression as he cups my cheek and kisses me, running his fingers through my hair.

"Damn … ," he mutters with a grin, working his mouth around mine. I ignore his kisses and get some of the shower water to rinse off the stubborn shampoo. I thought he rinsed it all out of my hair but maybe there was a spot he missed?

I stiffen as he grabs my jaw and smacks our lips together, trapping me against the shower wall as he hungrily slips his tongue over my lips. My hands grabs his sides and press him closer, feeling his happy little friend start to deflate against my skin. Huh … I guess it just goes down when nothing is touching it.

Black angles his head again and moves his mouth around mine before licking my upper lip. Gosh he's excited now. I reach up and wrap my arms around his shoulders, pulling him down closer to kiss. He grins and pushes harder, hooking his hands behind my knees before lifting me right up off the ground.

"Oh!" I cry in surprise, blushing at the slight outburst as he laughs.

"I'm going to make your head spin … ," he trails off, eagerly pressing his mouth against mine. I try to keep up with his enthusiasm as he steps out of the shower and sets me on the counter. I tense up as the cold touching stone touches my cheeks, leaning back as Black starts to get a little more aggressive with his kisses. Wow … who lit a fire under his butt? Oh, wait that was me.

His hands run down my thighs and gently squeeze them, rubbing over my knees before trailing down my bare legs. I flinch as I feel his hand run over my legs, followed by a prickling sensation. Oh, my gosh I didn't shave at all! And darn it I threw my other one away a few time changes ago.

"H-Hey, Black, can I borrow a razor?" I ask, more mortified of what he just felt rather than embarrassment for asking for one.

"A razor?" He asks before grinning. "didn't know you would be so kinky." He says, snapping his fingers and making a black razor appear in his hand. He steps back and lets me get off the counter, watching as I put the toilet seat down and grab the soap. I squirt a little onto my hand before rubbing my leg down, glancing over and spying him standing there in his full naked glory.

" … can I help you?" I ask, sounding a little annoyed. Come on Black, I don't want you seeing the black stubble which are all over my legs! It's worse enough that he felt them himself.

"I'm going to watch." He says, eye on my leg as if I'm about to turn to him and spread my legs right here and now.

"No, you aren't!" I vehemently growl. There is no way I'm going to let him watch!

"Fucking prude." He huffs as I hop up.

"I don't care what you call me, you can wait outside." I say, leaving no room for argument as I open the door and push him out. Surprisingly he goes without much of a fight before I shut the door, letting out a thankful sigh. I'm glad I didn't have to muscle him out of here because we both know who would have one with that one.

I walk back to the toilet and shave my legs completely clean before contemplating my lady business. Obviously it has to be shaken majorly but how much? Do girls normally go completely clean or keep a patch of hair down there? After a few moments of thinking I go ahead and shave myself spotless, making sure not one hair survived. I reach over to the counter and lotion my legs and lady parts, glancing at the door as I wait for the lotion to dry. Um … I-I really don't know what I'm doing here. I pull the thing back on and lean towards the door before back again, quickly lotioning my legs again and search for any stray hairs. Yeah, I'm stalling, and I know it but I'm nervous.

I have no idea what to do. I've heard about things concerning s-sex but I've never experiences it myself. Oh gosh here I go again chickening it out. Maybe … I'll just hide out in here for as long as I can? I jump right into the air as someone heavily pounds on the door.

"Hurry up! How much damn hair could you have?!" Black demands.

"G-Give me a minute-!" I shout, trying to think of another place I can shave or lotion again. I-I'm not ready!

"I've already given you twenty!" He growls before audibly gasping, "you aren't chickening out like a little bitch, are you?" I nervously swallow as I walk over to the door, touching the handle. I-If I open this door I'm going down hard and I know it. My heart pounds hard before I make my choice, clicking the lock shut.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" Black roars from the other side as I immediately search for a vent big enough for me to crawl through. Yes, I'm a coward and I'm fine being called that! I nearly shriek as splinters of the door skid across the tile around with a bang, spinning around to spy Black recovering from the kick. His eyes angrily flash, daring me to make a move with a pair of red checkered boxers on and whip in hand. I-I don't think a near naked man has ever looked this horrifying before. His cheek twitches into a smile, turning into a very pisssed off grin.

"You've made us waist long enough, wifey." He growls, making me shiver.

"W-W-Wait, Black be nice be nice!" I shriek the end as he whips forward and grabs me, dragging me across the room and onto the bed. I flip around to my stomach and try to crawl away but White quickly presses down on my back, trapping me against the bed despite my squirming.

"W-Wait, wait be gentle!" I shout, trembling slightly as I wait for either one to shove their rod up first. Oh gosh, oh gosh just please, please don't break me~! They remain oddly quiet before White cups underneath again, making me jump.

"Why are you so frightened, Jackie? It's not as though we have any intention on hurting you." White softly laughs before grabbing my arm. I gulp as he pulls me onto his lap, gently rubbing my arms in a relaxing manner.

"When someone comes kicking down the door into splinters it doesn't put off that vibe." I try to joke, very sheepishly laughing but it comes out more like a terrified squeak.

"Can you blame us for being a bit impatient?" White smiles as he leans back against the pillows, pulling me along with him. A shiver crawls up my spine as Black slides his hands up my calves, lightly squeezing before rubbing the backs of my sensitive knees.

"I-I guess not." I stutter, standing on my hands and knees from White's urging. White's hands gently slide up my belly before cupping my chest in either hand, gently bouncing my chest. His eyes sparkle like a little kid in a candy store, gripping them in different ways and watching how they move.

… I guess I'm the only one that thinks that's a little weird.

I flinch as a pair of lips kiss my back cheek, whipping my head around and lock eyes with Black. He makes sure I'm watching before opening his mouth and lightly biting the skin on my rump. D-Did he seriously just bite my butt? He sits down on my legs to keep me from kicking, rubbing and moving my hips back and forth with his hands before taking another daring bite, this time running his tongue over the mark.

… wow how I have 'deprived' them. I'm expecting them to get on their hands and knees and start worshipping my body next.

"Concentrate on me, Jackie." White advises as he softly cups my jaws and makes me look at him. He leans down a little bit, pushing my shoulders back before gently gripping my waist. His solitary red eye stares at the crease in my chest, bobbing his head forward an inch before yanking me forward and burying his face into my chest.

"Whoa-!" I shout, startled at the immature move as my fingers slide into his apple red hair. Well then, that was unexpected. He stays there for a few moments, soaking in the soft feeling before nuzzling closer. Alright, great, I got the Jester suffocating himself in my boobs and the Warden thinking my butt is an apple. If this really is all he's going to do to me then I've freaked out for no reason. This much I can at least handle.

I breathe out a smile and hug him a little closer, letting him drown himself on my chest. I don't think I'll ever understand the fascination a guys has with a woman's boobs. But, is he going to move at all? I tug on his hair a little bit, just to make sure he's still alive at least as his arms wrap around my back and hug himself closer.

"Um … you alright down there, White?" I ask, leaning to the side a little bit but he remains suction cupped where he is.

"Pweasantwy porfect." He says, his voice muffled by the fat on my chest. I whip a hand up to my mouth, struggling not to laugh at his childish behavior. Oh gosh I think the most I have to worry about is White passing out on me. I stiffen up slightly as Black's hand gently rubs the outside of my underwear, more gently than White had before but a little more fervently. A touch of pink riddles over my cheeks as I spread my legs a little bit and avert my eyes from his gaze. That will help, won't it? A wet, slimy tongue draws up the center of my torso as my head shoots down, spying White finally taking a breath and at the same time, stealing a taste.

"W-White-!" I shout before he buries his head back between the mountains, licking the skin there and gently munching on it. I tremble as White sucks on a patch of skin as Black pulls back, tapping the end of the whip against my cheek. My fingers slide between White's soft threads and ruffle them a bit as my legs tremble from Black's whip sliding up and down my cheek before running along the edges of my underwear. O-Oh gosh … both sensations are really, really nice. Does that make me weird? Oh to hell with that this just feels nice. I crank my head down and kiss the top of White's crown.

"You're so silly, Joker." I lightly laugh, my fingers stiffening up as the leather slides over and across my underwear seam.

"Hold her." Black suddenly says after a few moments.

"Yes sir~," White purrs, holding hugging my arms before flopping back against the pillows. I bulk as his knees push against my hips, forcing my butt in the air. O-Oh no what's happening? I nervously shift and try to look over my shoulder, watching as Black flips his horse whip around. He nudges aside the underwear fairly quickly, poking around my entrance with the worn leather on the handle.

"W-Whoa, wait a minute-!" I shout before he goes ahead and shoves it up. My eyes burst open as I feel the object nudge against something very sensitive, letting out a sharp shout more so from being surprised than hurt and startling them. Black freezes with the whip, hesitating before laughing with a slight strain.

"What, this skinny little thing hurt you?" Black teases with a dark laugh, "then this won't be very fun for you." He teases, drawing the whip back a tiny bit before making small circles with it.

"Ow, ow ow ow t-that hurts, that really hurts!" I growl, trying to sit up but White holds me down and gently kisses my jaw and neck. H-Hurt … w-well it doesn't hurt persay but it's definitely not c-comfortable. Its weird having something up my lady business! I shakily exhale, feeling the whip push up against hardly used walls to somewhat dull painful degrees before shifting the angle and pushing against the other side.

"Hm~ you said you were a virgin."

"I-I am!" My voice jumps as Black jerks it up a little bit, eyes seeming to light up with understanding.

"Then~ that was the hymen he just ripped, or, perhaps it was a partial. Or none at all?" White hums.

"It's still intact. I didn't shove it up that far." He huffs, sounding annoyed before gently sliding the whip back. I let out a shaky breath, thinking it's over before tensing up again as it slides back up, barely touching the sensitive area before retreating.

"T-T-The h-hymen?" My voice jumps around as Black grips a hip in one hand and moves the whip around in wider circles, making my insides squeeze around the object and ache considerably as he forces it to stretch. Ow … n-no, more like wow. I-I thought you just kind of shoved the guys, er … thing up there and that's it. Is there really this much t-touching beforehand?

"Yes. That is the sign of your virginity since it is intact," he darkly chuckles, kissing my collarbone, "for now." he emphasizes as Black urges my hips into the air while White stays under me and holds my shoulders down. I tightly grip my teeth as tears well up in the corners of my eye, whether from pain or the growing frustrated hungry desire I'm not sure.

"It's alright, Jackie. We won't break our favorite toy," White reassuringly smiles, "though I do agree we may have moved too fast."

"I say we aren't moving fast enough." Black huffs, slipping the foreign object out. I let out a small breath of relief before letting out a startled squeak from a loud slap and then a growing heated sting on my butt.

"Did you just hit me?" I demand, more so shocked. Out of my entire time here neither Joker counterpart has really hit me before. But I doubt that's the hardest he can hit if he really wanted to. He huffs, tossing it aside before holding a hip in one hand and smacking my butt with the other.

"Lighten up." He evilly chuckles, making a shiver crawl down my spine before he pulls his hand back and backhands the other cheek.

"Ow! What the hell?!" I shout, trying to move away from him before he pinched some skin in his fingers.

"Relax, it's just some foreplay." He says, making a loud slap against my skin and makes it sting.

"Well knock it off!" I demand as he fully cups either cheek, kneading the muscle in his hands.

"Black, don't you think it's time to pleasure our favorite toy with some of our other toys?" White asks in an ominous voice. I feel my face drain of color.

"W-What? Toys? T-There are toys for things like this?" I stammer. There's n-no way, is there?!

" … oh teaching you is going to be a treat." White sinisterly grins before kissing my cheek. I shiver at the thought before he snaps his fingers. I bulk as the rooms shifts into a dungeon room I've never seen before, filled with sharp tools and other methods of torture. My heart drops to the pit of my stomach as White sits up, hugging me close to comfort me - and the more likely, to keep me from escaping.

"O-Oh my gosh what the hell are you planning to do to me?!" I nearly scream with fear. I never knew sex could be so violent!

"Well, pent up stress does tend to build up. If you had agreed to sleep with us earlier on in the relationship we wouldn't be so driven to show you everything at once. Well, a taste of everything I should say." White cheerfully smiles.

"Exactly. So shut the hell up and enjoy it because next time, we expect to get pleasure from you." Black grins before grabbing my arm and dragging me into an adjacent room. I nervously hold his arm and use it for support, feeling oddly stiff and swollen in my lady business. Oh gosh I'm not going to lie I am terrified. I have a rough idea of what Joker h-has done to people and it doesn't exclude myself.

"A-Are … Joker, are you normally this violent f-for sex?" I ask. Well, violent isn't the right word. More like aggressive and all dominating in every shape, form and way.

"Violent?" Black asks with narrowed eyes, puzzled and annoyed by my word choice.

"M-M-More like a-aggressive." I clarify as he slips out a pair of keys and open a wooden door. I look around the room, somewhat worried as I spy lots of wooden cabinets and a few metal tables and other wooden devices. " … I don't feel safe here."

"Good." Black laughs as he leans down, pressing his lips to mine. I hesitantly kiss back, unable to keep my worried eyes off of one weird looking hard seat with a metal pole sticking straight up. I'm not going to lie that one looks absolutely terrifying and I don't even know what it does.

"Don't look so frightened, love. If you do not like something we do, all you need to do is tell us to stop, alright?" White gently reassures, rubbing my bare lower back.

"R-Right … ," I trail off, looking around the room a little bit. Is this … how all sex goes? Get taken to a creepy cell and do whatever it is they do on the concrete tables? … no, no it's just that Joker is screwed up in the head. That makes a lot more sense. "And you promise you will stop when I say so?"

"Yes, I promise." White sweetly smiles as Black walks over to one of the cement table tops with four one inch gaps crossing each other on the center of the table. I shiver as he unlatches some pretty close together cuffs which are attached to the table top.

"C-Can't we j-j-just have normal sex … ?" I weakly suggest as White happily pushes me to the table.

"Why?" Both of them ask at the same time, looking confused as to why I would want that.

"Joker, this is my first time so-,"

"I know," Black interrupts with a grin, "which is why it's going to be the best damn sex you've ever had. Now get on the table."

"I don't want to." I fearfully say, leaning back against White's arm.

"I've told you, love. Everything we are going to do is to stimulate you. We earnestly want you to be panting and lying in a pool of sweat and semen by the end of the Night." He cheerfully smiles as if that's a good thing.

"That's not reassuring." I bluntly say, starting to get more nervous. But … yeah, it's my first time, but why not go all out like they want? "Y-You swear you won't stick anything funny up in my business?"

"Of course not." White says, rubbing my arms with a bright smile on his face. It's hard to say no to someone who looks so excited. I glance over to the table, hugging myself as I think things over. He said he won't do anything I don't like and I believe him. But that doesn't mean he won't try to. But … I have to admit I'm curious as to what he's going to do. And if it's anything like what he was doing to me earlier I'm going to like it.

"Fine. B-But when I say stop you have to stop." I say, hesitating before crawling onto the table and try to figure out what goes where.

"Here, allow me to help." White smiles as he dips down. I look over the edge, watching as he pulls out some thick leather straps. "We don't want to accidentally bruise up our wife." He says, gently taking one of my arms and strapping the leather around it. My eyes uneasily travels over to Black, watching as he pulls out some funky looking objects from a cupboard and place them in a wooden box.

He reaches in and pulls out a weird string with balls stationed along certains points of it before taking out another with smaller but more balls on it. What in the world is that? He looks at the two and drops the one with smaller balls into the box, tossing the other back into the cabinet before pulling out a strange rounded, spade shaped object. I have no idea whatsoever what those things are. Should … I be worried … ?

I bulk as the table suddenly starts moving, tensing up and following it out as the back left corner moves out, revealing a fairly complicated moving system underneath the table. Cool! I didn't know it could move like that. Now I want to check out the table itself. I watch as White does the same with the other corners, pulling them out and adjusting them so they are evenly spaced out.

"Lay down, Jackie, and give me your ankle." White says as he smoothly runs his hand over my calf muscle before lightly squeezing it. I smile at the massaging touch, letting him pull my leg back and strap it down against the table with the leather between my skin and the hard edges of the metal latch. He takes my other foot and I hesitate. This means he's going to completely strap me down.

"Is something wrong, Jackie?" He asks, gently sliding his other hand up my leg as the other holds my ankle.

" … I-I'm nervous but I'm trusting you, Joker." I say, letting him pull my foot to the cuff and lock the other foot down.

"Of course you're nervous, Jackie. But don't worry, because I will make you feel amazing." He promises with a bright smile, gliding to the front before strapping down my wrists. R-Relax. This is Joker here.

… which is exactly why I am so nervous.

"Did you get all the toys we planned for?" White asks as he sets knee and elbow pads for me on the hard table, watching as Black walks over with the toys. He walks right past me, blocking my eyes from what else is in the box before setting it behind me where I can't see it. I shakily exhale and try to get comfortable, watching as White pulls out a ball and leather strap with a buckle.

"Open your mouth for me, Jackie." He says, holding the ball up.

"Is … is that a gag?" I ask, seeing the holes in the hollow ball so I can still breathe.

"Yes. Are you alright with wearing it?" He asks with those puppy dog eyes that are literally begging for me to say yes. Oh gosh darn him he's lucky he's so cute.

"Fine." I agree, thinking of nothing in particular as he hooks it around my mouth and straps it on. My teeth scraps against the soft plastic as he gently strokes my hair and kisses my cheek before standing up and walking around back.

… wait …

If I'm gagged how am I supposed to tell him to stop when he's hurting me? I internally gasp at the thought. Oh my gosh he wasn't planning this was he? I twist my head back, spying White's frightening grin before he notices my gaze, softening it to the sweet puppy dog smile he had moments before. Good mother of hell he did plan this!

"M-Mmmphh, mmph!" I struggle, pulling on the restraints and try to get out of them. Gosh darn it!

"Shhh, Jackie it's alright." White calmly says as he walks around to my side so I can clearly see him. "You'll be dripping with lust in a bit. I know I will be." He cheerfully tacks on before kissing my forehead and pulling back. I bulk as the table suddenly starts to shift, feeling my legs spread two feet apart before jerking to a stop. I whip my head back, watching as Black grips them and pushes them forward. Without warning White's arm hooks around my hips, yanking them up so my butt and lady business are in the air. I turn to glare at him, blinking in surprise as I spy him in a Warden's uniform. Oh so not fair, they get to put clothes on?

I bulk as a puff of smoke envelops me, feeling a tight material squeeze against my torso. I look over my shoulder spying a tight leather dress that barely covered a quarter of my butt. Mid way up my thighs are tight leather boots and gloves up to my elbows made of the same material. They're going full out with S and M crap on me!

I nervously shudder at the thought, trying to calm myself a bit. This is my husband, all screwed up in the head and everything. And … I have to admit, it is a little exciting seeing him all supreme like this and wearing this tight dress is kind of … making me feel sexy. Maybe, it won't be so bad after all? I bulk as the end of a riding crop taps under my chin, forcing me to look up at a sadistically grinning Black.

"You've been a naughty girl making me, Joker, wait so damn long." He starts, gripping either side of the part holding my arms and pushes them together, making my arms squeeze my chest together. He rests a hand on the table edge, taking the end of the whip and playfully poking the breasts before sliding the tip of it between them. I shiver at the feel of the worn leather against my skin before he pulls it out, very lightly tapping my cheek with it. "So I'm going to lengthen this out and enjoy it. Go ahead, White."

Without warning a stinging slap smacks against my cheeks, making me jolt with shock as I whip my head back and spy White with a wooden paddle and smiling happily.

"I must admit, it's been a guilty pleasure of mine for wanting to 'spank' you after we were turned into children." He cheerfully smiles. If this is going to be based off of everything I've done to him I'm absolutely screwed. I suck in a quick gasp as the whip smacks against my waist, leaving pleasantly pulsing warmth beneath the leather dress before walking towards the back. My legs tense up as he whips the leather on my legs fairly hard, landing one against my bare skin.

"MPHH!" I shout, jumping at the hit before he leans forward, softly running his wet tongue over the exposed skin and mark. The cool touching air fights against the searing warmth and leaves an interesting pulsing in my leg.

"Mmnnnhh … ," I thrum. That feels pretty good.

"I knew you'd love it, you dirty bitch." Black darkly purrs as he gently runs his hand over my cheek and gives a tight squeeze, dissipating the stinging White gave me earlier. The moment his hand leaves my rear White spanks the muscle with the paddle and makes me jump yet again.

"I've forgotten how much fun this is." White admits as Black walks circles around me, hitting over the protective layer with enough umph to leave a warm sting on my skin.

"I haven't." Black deeply laughs, tapping the whip against my bare shoulder blades before harshly flicking the end against it. I shy away from the quick attacks, watching as he leans down with a hand on his hip and drags a tongue along the stinging marks while gently wringing my neck with his other hand. My breathing hitches before he pulls back, sliding the riding crop along my collarbone before hitting the leather over my forearm.

"Hnn~ and here I was thinking her chest was going to be the most fun and have mistakenly ignored the rest of her body." White says as I hear the wooden paddle clatter to the ground. I try to look over my shoulder, spying him eyeing up my cheeks before setting his warm hands on the skin and rubbing in a hypnotically comfortable way. I shiver pleasantly as he kneads the muscle, almost entirely forgetting about Black's stinging whips. This … isn't so bad, I guess.

I start to calm down a bit from the gentle treatment, tensing here and there as Black lets out a sharper whip than meaning to but the leather dress prevents him from leaving too bad of a stinging mark. Gosh darnit I want to kiss and hold him but I can't! Man this is frustrating! I wonder if this is what Joker felt that first time I tied them up for … oh, what was it, taste testing right before they were turned to wolves? That was a while ago.

"This may hurt a little, Jackie, but bear with it." White gently says as I hear him rustling around in the box for something. I look over my shoulder, barely spying the tail end of the string of balls Black grabbed earlier. He's not going to stick that up my lady business, is he? He promised he wouldn't stick anything funny up there! I struggle a little bit, catching his attention.

"Awe~ you found me out. But, don't worry Jackie. I'm not going to break our promise." He says as the cold touching round balls slide against my underwear line. I shiver and try to close my legs but the remain open and free for him to do as he pleases. My legs tremble as his finger slides under the moist lacey barrier, pulling it to the side before cheerfully smiling.

"Oh, what a treat! You've shaven yourself completely clean." He laughs, very gently gripping a cheek in one hand and pulling it to the side. O-Oh gosh this is embarrassing … h-he's checking out my down stairs and back door!

"Hm~ I didn't know you cleared out everything. Normally woman leave a little patch of hair in the front." He softly chuckles, letting the cheek go but continued to hold the underwear to the side. W-Well how they heck am I supposed to know that? I've never really concentrated on grooming down there until those two came along! I uneasily watch as White sucks on his pinkie, drawing his tongue over it a few times before poking it between my cheeks. I stiffen up, shuddering under his prodding.

"Who the hell cares?" Black says, giving me a light tap against my bare bicep. I flinch and watch the area start to grow red.

"You have a valid point, Warden." White chuckles as Black leans down and softly draws his tongue over the puffy mark. I shiver as he pulls back, feeling the cold air taunt and tease the swelling with small needles from the cooler air. I try to look back and see what White's doing, unable to see past my own butt. I'm kind of scared of whatever he's planning to do but, at the same time, I'm curious.

"MPH!" I shout into the ball, startled as his finger slips up the wrong hole. Wait, wait White wrong one! I bite into the ball and tug on the restraints, trying to tell the dummy he goofed up. His finger moves in circles, gently twisting around inside me before pulling out and leave the muscle thrumming with warmth. Well, at least he figured it out himself. I bulk as the cool touch of rounded metal slides between the crack, rubbing up and down and wetting everything with a moist feeling before poking against my butt hole.

"Mmphh! Mph, mmmmphhh!" I bit the gag and try to move away from it as he starts to push in, feeling my rump already begin to ache with nervous anticipation. Black looks up, eyebrows coming together before his eyes narrow.

"Don't use that yet you dumbass. Use the butt plug so you don't rip her up." Black reprimands and turns to White.

"Oh yes! It's been too long since trying to give a woman pleasure here rather than … ," White trails off with eyes glazing over before ominously smiling. He drops the balls back into the box and rustles around for something else.

My eyes widen as I start to struggle a little bit. Butt plug? What's a butt plug? I don't want to plug my butt! That is an area that is meant to be unplugged! I try fruitlessly to move my end away from their greedy grasps, jolting as Black tightly grips my hips and holds me still.

"Don't worry, Jackie. Just relax and enjoy this." White says with a soothing purr which means absolutely nothing as I spy the rounded, spade like thing in his hand. My eyes widen with near terror as try to wiggle away but Black's hands remain firm. I stiffen as I feel the rounded end push against the sore entrance.

My eyes roll back as I bite the ball gag, feeling it slide up into me before he starts twisting it like a screw. Each twist sends a strange trembling up through my body. W-What in the world is he trying to do? You don't touch someone else's back door like this! White's other hand slides under the thong, gently pushing against the sensitive button as the ring of muscles start to ache from the stretching.

"Nnnghh," I groan against the gag, feeling him stop and give a few lasting taps to the heavy metal object end before pulling his hands back. O-Oh, oh gosh … is that it? No jamming it up further until it pops up in my mouth o-or adding more of them until it tears? I look back, trying to slow my rapid breathing as White laughs at my panicked expression.

"My dear, don't look so frightened! This is supposed to be fun. Enjoy it." He smiles, taking Black's place of rubbing my butt and gently squeezing it. B-But what in the world did he just stick inside me? I tense and immediately feel the aching consequence before forcing my muscles to ease up to a dull throbbing. Ow … t-that didn't feel very pleasant.

Black stands up and and pauses by my side, staring under my arm before flicking his whip forward. I suck in a deep gasp as the stinging riddles over my chest. Ow! W-Why the hell would he whip a boob?! Black eyes the mark for a moment before moving over to the cement blocks my wrists are clamped to. He grabs either side and slides them further out, putting me in a not so comfortable position with my arms stretched out and my legs closer together.

Black kneels down in front of me, analyzing my chest for a moment before reaching in and folding the top down. A shiver crawls through my torso as he heavy bags fall out of the already poor supporter and tug on my chest. Ow … i-it's weird not having anything hold them up. I stiffen as his whip slides under me and playfully taps against the right exposed nipple before gingerly rubbing it back and forth with the end of his stiff whip.

"N-nggh," I whine, curling my spine up in an attempt to not let him smack it like that. Black leans forward, pressing his lips against my ear before darkly chuckling.

"What's the matter, cupcake? Don't like that?" He teasingly asks. His words alone send a frightened pang through me. Oh my gosh he just called me cupcake something is going to happen and I'm not going to like it. The end of his whip slides up the center of my chest and up my neck, making my chin point up as far as I can go. He grins as he leans in and softly kisses me on the mouth, dropping his whip onto the floor.

I stay stiff and unmoving as he moves his mouth around mine and leaves kisses over and around my lips. O~k what is he planning? My fingers curl into tight fists as his hands cover my forearms, gently moving back and forth before moving up to my arms and lightly squeezing them. I nervously gulp as I try to perk my lips up despite the ball gag and kiss him back, feeling his tongue gently touch my upper lip before he pulls back with a satisfied smile.

"You're gorgeous when you are obedient and stunning when you defy me. Is it so bad that I want all of those at once?" He asks with a slowly darkening grin, feeling his hands slide around before tightly grasping my chest. I suck in a quick breath and try to pull back as his fingers dig into the outer banks of the mounds, twisting them back and forth in his hands before tugging on them. O-Ow … I can already feel bruising for tomorrow. The tips of his fingers move down, pinching either tit and teasingly tugging on them, acting as if he's milking a cow.

"Mhhhhph." I make an annoyed grunt, my voice cracking at the end as White starts twisting the butt plug. My eyes roll back as it smoothly corkscrews out of my body, leaving a pounding and pulsing chills through my body.

"And now for the really fun one. Would you like to do the honors?" White asks Black as I shakily breathe in, feeling Black's fingers finally let go. His hands make the shape of a C and come in from the sides, squeezing hard enough to make me think they're about to pop. O-Oh my gosh loosen up-!

"Mmmnnhhh~!" I whine against the ball gag, trying to pull away again. He loosens his grasp and leaves a few lasting squeezes.

"Don't bother me." He states before leaning in and kissing the top of each mound.

"Alrighty then~," White purrs, sounding somewhat excited as I hear him rummaging through the box. I heavily breathe through my nose, feeling Black wringing my chest in his palms.

I suck in a quick breath through my nose as a hard object presses against my backdoor, clenching up as I feel a slick wet, ball like object slip through the entrance. W-What in the hell? Is he shoving little balls up my butthole?! That's the place where things come out, not in!

"Stop tensing up. It will hurt worse, you naughty whore." Black darkly says as he stands tall and erect to my side, tracing my jaw with his whip up to my ear. An excited trembling crawls up my spine from looking at his uniformed attire. My gosh Joker looks hot as hell dressed up like that! I know that's how he normally is dressed but tonight, right now, is just so intimidating that it's exciting.

Those thoughts are quickly wiped away, however, as another ball is pushed into the thankfully empty cavity and followed by another and another. The walls stretch and bend to take in the irregular presence, feeling it get sore. Ugh … t-that feels uncomfortable.

"Mmmph, mmph." I choke out, struggling to get my words passed the ball gag. This is amazingly sound proof considering the holes that are in it and letting me breathe.

"Oh? You want it deeper? My pleasure, Jackie." White says as I feel a soft pair of lips and the rim of his hat skim against the heated skin. I start to relax but tense up slightly as I feel yet another ball messily slide inside me. How many freaking balls does that thing have?! Forget it, take it out, take it out I don't like it!

"Mmphh! Nmmmphh!" I growl under my breath as I tense up, trying to move my legs and shake a little bit in a sad attempt to get it out. Oh gosh I feel so helpless. I-I'm not liking this at all and I want to stop. Can't we get back to the way we were doing things before the stupid dungeon part? I feel myself clench up around the heavy balls as pressure builds up. The hard touching objects inch up a little further in, sending an inner chill up through the startled system. O-Ow, ow ow … ow … I shiver as a pair of hands press against my cheeks, rubbing and gently squeezing the muscles in an attempt to make them loosen up.

"Relax your ass unless you want to shit blood for a week." Black huffs, continuing to knead and spread the cheeks apart in his hands. I look over my shoulder, feeling my heart race as I spy both of them with their eyes glued to my butt. Is is just me or do they find butts glorious in general?

I shakily breathe out as White give a gentle tug, feeling my insides clench up in response and force the balls to slide in. A strange chill rivets through my end and up my spine, causing a tingling sensation in my rear. H-He's not pulling because I can feel it. S-So what's pulling the balls back inside? O-Ow … I shiver as I feel a large thin wired loop press against my anal opening, causing a decent amount of tight pain inside me to form around the objects. Owie …

"See? It's not so bad, Jackie." White purrs as he gently rubs my upper thighs and legs. My muscles tremble as he softly rubs the skin, leaving a few lasting kisses on my rear.

"Nghh … ," I grunt along with the groan, feeling everything aching down there. I've never felt like this before and it's uncomfortable. Joker knows what he's doing and I get that. But it scares me - and I guiltily admit excites me - when he pulls out one thing after another from that box of his.

"Now for the other plug~," White happily chirps after a few moments, making me bulk. Another plug?!

"Mmmnn, mmmnnhh!" I vigorously shake my head in defiance, catching their attention. Black heavily rolls his eyes before walking in front of me, trailing the whip along my spine as White reaches down and pulls out a thick, bean shaped object with a long thin end and a loop on it. W-What is that? My lower end trembles and heats up in nervous anticipation, stiffening slightly as Black taps the whip to my cheek and makes me look up at him.

"Don't be such a little bitch, Jackie." He admonishes before bowing down to my eye level. W-What is he going to do? I stare in his eye, nervously shifting as something smooth and wet pokes my entrance. My expression cracks as Black's lips pull into an excited grin and watches my face twitch. I-Is he just watching for my reaction? I tense up as I feel about an inch of the thick object stretches the hesitant walls. My eyes start to roll back into my head as I take quick and shallow breaths, waiting for it to be over.

"It's alright, Jackie. We aren't going to take your innocence just yet. We want to stretch you out a little bit, that's all." White purrs as I see him come around to the front with a little smooth device in his hand and a large red button on it. My eyes widen slightly, quickly reviewing what that button could do before he presses it.

I suck in a quick gasp and jump, hearing a muffled buzzing as vibrations shudder through my system. I lean to the side and feel the walls close up around the object and send cold chilling goosebumps under my skin. My breathing hitches as I try to take a deep breath but each attempt is thwarted by the trembling monster.

"Nnggh! Mmmph, mnnngghh!" I groan as I try to twist a little more on the table, feeling everything throbbing to a painful degree. White's hands cup my cheeks and make me look up at him, observing the frenzied and panicky gleams in my eyes before kissing my forehead.

"That will loosen you up quite nicely and make it easier for you, Jackie." He promises, rubbing my shoulders as Black casts him a glance.

"Why not pop her cherry here so we can fuck her already?" Black openly asks as he walks around and and takes a cheeky grab. Oh gosh I agree with Black! J-Just take it out, please just take it out but gosh this is a frighteningly hot feeling-! Cold trembling chills rivet down my legs and lower stomach, making my entire body tremble with the numbing feeling. I struggle to keep myself relaxed but my muscles tense up, feeling aching pain sliding up through me in every hole down there.

"You're too impatient, Black. We have no foreseeable distractions and, if one comes up, we blast his brains out." White cheerfully says, obviously remembering to every time prior when we were interrupted.

Black ignores him as his fingers tap along my legs before sliding them under the short tight dress and pushing it up to my hips so he can witness the full extent of what's happening. I feel myself lightly convulse each time I try to bunker down and enjoy the feeling, my heart beating erratically. And then, without warning, the buzzing stops but the muscle numbing tremblings remain just as strong as it was when the device was on. Everything clenches as I try again and again to loosen it up down there, practically gasping through my nose and the holes of the gag.

"Damn, Jackie." Black breathes after a few moments, wrapping his arms around my thighs before dragging his hot tongue up the streams of flowing heat. "You're dripping all down your legs … ," he nearly pants before dragging his tongue up to the crease of the underwear, leaving a few licks before doing the same to the other leg. D-Dripping? I'm dripping? What does that mean? Is that bad? White chuckles at my panicked expression, cupping my jaws and making my flushed face look up at him.

"Do you know what he means by that, Jackie?" He asks, his smile broadening as I hesitantly shake my head. "It means your body is lubricating itself very nicely and preparing for the real fun." He explains, kissing my cheek before walking over to the box. He pulls out what look like painful clamps, rethinking his decision for a moment before setting them back in and taking out three small and smooth looking objects with a smaller clamp on the ends, along with a large remote. Oh gosh he's not going to stick all three up there, is he?!

He hands one off to Black and keeps two to himself. Black's tongue dabs against the underwear line, sliding his tongue under the fabric and sucks on the material for a moment before letting it snap back in place with a much needed breath of air.

"Someone's been eating pineapple." He heavily pants before gently pulling the underwear aside and getting a good look underneath. W-What does pineapple have to do with any of this? I mean, yeah I had some a few days ago but how would he know that? I shiver as the cool touching plastic runs against the inner lips before feeling a slight pinch at my downstairs button. W-What did he just do? I try to look around to see what White is doing, catching a glimpse of the pink oval object before feeling a faint pinch on my nipple. Ow.

"Don't worry, my love. This will make you feel amazing." White gently coos as both Joker's take a step back. My head pops up, spying two remotes in his hands before clicking them on.

I suck in a quick and fast breath, startled as the vibrating buzzing starts. Painfully pleasant heat consumes my lower belly as my nipples start to hurt from the clamps along with my button. I shakily breath in and out as the tingling sensations rivet up through my body, trembling as I hide my face from view. Cold sweats break out over my skin as the explosive warmth trembles and stirs inside me but never gets more than just that. O-Oh gosh …

"Mmmphh nnnaaaaah … ," I moan into the ball gag, the aching sensation against my button starting to turn to a numbing feeling, sending waves of throbbing heat through my body. Every muscle tenses and relaxes as I struggle to get control over my body again, panting against the ball gag. White runs his fingers through my hair before pulling it back into a messy bun, taking a step back as Black grabs something out of sight. O-Oh gosh~! I suck in a quick breath as, without warning, something burns against my bare shoulder.

"MMMMPPHH!" I let out a short, startled scream against the ball before whipping my head to the side, spying Black with a candle in his hands. D-Did he just drop hot wax on me?! My eyes widen as he grins, pooling the wax in the burning candle before reaching over and leaving a few lasting drips across my skin. I tightly grit the ball in my teeth, feeling the burning sensations ache and throb from the hot wax. O-Oh, my gosh that burns! I suddenly jump as the vibrations against my inner walls suddenly fall out.

"Awe~ the vibrator fell out. But, we don't need that anymore I suppose." White hums as bends down and picks up the slick vibrator, tossing it into the box of toys along with the remote.

"MMPHH!" I shout into the gag, feeling Black pour more hot wax onto my arms.

"Don't worry, love. You'll be loving this in a moment." White seductively purrs, turning up the dials as Black drips a few drops of wax onto my butt. The fiery scalding heat runs down my cheek and nearly makes me scream as I struggle not to freak out. Joker, Joker stop that is literally burning my skin-! I look over my shoulder, spying the ecstatic excitement in their eyes which is nowhere close to being done yet. Stop, stop this is burning me-! Fright begins to creep into my body as I struggle against the clamps on my ankles and wrists, feeling trapped and too vulnerable for my liking.

"MMMPHHHH! MPHH-!" J-Joker, please stop! I beg, feeling tears start to sheen over my eyes. This is my first time doing any of this a-and I'm scared. Don't they get that? I'm so scared I can feel my heart aching and my throat closing up. I'm so exposed and so helpless, and they're taking advantage of that to the fullest. I can feel myself trembling, whereas before it was hesitation and a little bit of excitement but now I'm just frightened. I don't want to do any of this. I just want to be held in his arms and held close. Is that really so hard to ask?

"Ha. You like it and you know it, bitch." Black laughs with a grin as White turns the dial up a few notches to the clips. The pain and jolts intensify as I try to hold back a scream, feeling tears slide down my face as more bubbling hot wax trail down my arm. And all of this rough dirty talk is no exciting me. It's scaring me. Call me a prude or call me a little bitch, I don't care.

I know when I am frightened and scared.

Black's smile all but vanishes as he stares at my face, looking almost uneasy as White continues to happily grin.

"Just a little more, then … ," White softly murmurs, moving the nodge one more time, making my heart nearly explode with fright as I feel intense burning sensations on the private areas.

"MMMMMPPPHHHHHH!" I let out a loud scream against the gag filled with my fright and pain. I don't know what else to do. They won't listen to me. I'm hurting, I can feel myself burning and I just want to cry. Black's eye flashes as he whips forward and grabs the remote out of White's stiff fingers, ripping the plugs out of the remote before tossing it aside. I hide my face against the cement table top, not bothering to hold back my tears as I try not to simply not panic. T-This is Joker, I know that, I know that but I am so scared, so scared-!

Black gently pinches the ends of the clamps and tosses them aside, snapping his fingers to be rid of the chains holding my ankles and wrists before brushing off the hardening wax and peeling it from my skin. O-Oh, my gosh it hurts~!

I remain still as I struggle to collect the pieces of my self confidence and dignity myself, feeling Black grab my shoulders and force me to sit back. He pinches my chin between his fingers, staring at my red eyes for a moment before simply pulling me into a hug. His sudden turn in mercy leaves me trembling, burying my face into the crook of his neck as I try not to cry too hard. T-That was scary … that was scary, s-so scary! S-Some of it felt interesting b-but that actually hurt! But what hurts t-the most is that he didn't stop when I told him to.

"Oh~ my dear, it's alright. It was only a simple little bit of wax." White purrs, very gently rubbing my back through the leather. "Give me a moment, dear, and I'll have you trembling with lust-," he starts, trying to salvage the nice moments we had but Black's hand shot out, catching his and holds it back.

"Too far, Joker." Black vocally admonishes, letting me sob into his shoulder. Just … hug me. That's all I need and that's all I ask for right now.

" … you are right, Joker. In my excitement I seemed to have lost sight of who was most important here." White softly agrees, rubbing my lower back. My eyes crack open as my legs touch on a softer surface, spying my bed's backboard. T-Thank goodness I'm out of that hellish room and back in my own.

My arms tremble as I try to calm down in Black's embrace, rubbing his back as I try to reassure myself they are done with the torturous toys. My underneath achingly throbs as my legs tremble, the lasting sensations still digging into me despite my fright.

We stay like that for a little bit, Black just leaving small and gentle kisses over my forehead and neck as White gently rubs my back and after a little bit of calming down, my stomach.

"Just … give me a moment, Joker. Thank you." I say, finally returning Joker's apologetic affections with a kiss on Black's cheek before pulling away. I swing my legs over the edge of the bed, shakily breathing out as I come to terms with what they did. It was … scary, to say the least. They were so excited about doing all those things to me I hesitantly let them. I know I've made them wait for a long time but they need to understand that I'm just a beginner in all this. And by gosh those stupid ball things are killing me right now!

" … it seems we've hurt our wife, Joker." White finally acknowledges. My fright starts to turn to slight anger and annoyance. They should have stopped when I told them to and they know it. I hug myself a little tighter, rubbing my sore arms from where there are red lashes just starting to go down in swelling. Ugh … it hurts to sit now because it's hot and throbbing down there. I uncomfortably shift, feeling the area pulsing with throbbing heat. Ow … ow, ow t-the b-balls in my butt are still there and gosh it hurts. That alone hurts worse than everything else!

"No shit Sherlock." Black growls as I hear a slap. I stiffen up, waiting for the inevitable stinging across my back or maybe shoulder, but it never same. Did … Joker just hit Joker?

"We're sorry, Jackie. Hm~ how to make it up to you?" White muses with a hum to his voice as gentle thumps hit the ground. I glance to the side, spying a shoe settle on the ground.

"Don't touch me." I growl, rubbing my arms. G-Getting hurt … is never fun. I-I thought they were really going to hurt me and they didn't stop when I told them to because of that stupid ball gag. After a few moments I let out a faint sigh, calming down a bit, "just … let me be for a little bit."

"Alright. We won't touch you until you beg for it." White purrs before I hear another slap. Why the hell are they hitting each other now? I spin around and see Black wickedly grinning and White with a cheerful grin on his face, hand over his reddened cheek. My mouth pops open as Black flings his hat aside, loosening his tie as he grinned over White who was hastily unbuttoning his jacket.

"You sick fuck." Black laughs before suddenly grabbing White by the hair and smashing their lips together. A thick blush slaps across my face as I stagger back. K-Kissing why are they kissing?!

"What are you doing?!" I shout, mortified by the strange show of open affection for each other. G-G-G-Gay! That's straight up, literal meaning of gay! H-He's into that? N-No, no wait, he's explained it before that touching each other is just like touching himself. B-B-But that's no e-excuse to do so w-with freaking uniformed, uniformed hot bodies-!

My mind turns into a blurry and torn mess as they get to their knees, tightly gripping one another's hair as White's hand slips down, unbuckling Black's belt before unzipping his pants. My lips part as he slips a hand into Black's boxers, sending a pang of jealousy through me. J-Jealous … oh, my gosh seeing them touch each other is making me jealous?! White's hand starts pumping against the boxers, gingerly rubbing his own counterpart down along with a few quick and tight squeezes.

"I think she likes it." White lovingly purrs as he pulls away and sucks on Black's ear, working his jacket off and tossing it aside. Black grips White's neck, lightly squeezing before roughly smacking their lips together in a bizarre show for dominance. White groans in his throat before pulling back, slipping the tie off and nibbling on Black's upper ear.

"She better fucking love it." Black darkly laughed as he grabs a fistful of White's hair and bites into his neck. A strange mixture of heat lights up my belly from the aggressive yet interesting show of self affection. Watching their muscles strain and bulge a-and give himself affection is s-strangely … maddening.

A shiver crawls down my spine as Black locks eyes with me, never breaking eye contact as White goes down on him. White makes sure to get a good angle so I can watch, gripping and pumping at the base of Black's member while licking and gently sucking on the head. His other hand trails up Black's inner thigh before grabbing his testicles, giving light tugs as he presses his fingers all around the base of it.

Like a bird caught in the snake's eyes I can't look away, staring at Black's grinning and slightly twitching face as he tries to keep his composure. White's head bobs back and forth a little faster, moving Black's hips slightly with each sucking tug. Black's face slowly crumbles before breaking down, groaning and grabbing White's hair to urge him deeper. His cheeks touch with red from the rush of blood as White starts twisting his head slightly and making different angles, all the while his cheeks are sunk in a little bit from inhaling his counterpart's dick. My own cheeks touch with red, feeling my belly and core throb in strong ways as I watch. Why can't I look away? He's literally giving himself a blow job a-and-and …

And I'm liking it. His face, his expression, his tension … oh gosh that's so unfair …

"T-That's cheating." I squeak out, trembling as I resist the urge to practically tackle the man over and make the strange pulsing heat stop. I-I know they hurt me but we are away from those toys and Joker isn't stupid enough to return to them. Black sucks in a sudden quick breath, his eyes rolling back as he shakily exhales. White loudly gulps, giving a few more deep sucks before pulling back, leaving a lasting sweep of the tongue over the softening tip before licking his lips.

"How awfully sour for someone who eats so many sweets." He chuckles before hooking an arm around Black's shoulders and violently kissing him again.

"I think you've been sucking one too many lollipops, shit for brains. I finished faster than usual." Black grins as his hand slips into White's pants and grabs a cheek beneath the fabric.

"S-Stop, stop please stop!" I shout, covering my eyes and face with sheer embarrassment as I struggle to erase what I just saw. O-Oh, my gosh that was gross! B-But at the same time i-it made me feel … strangely empty in a way I've only felt with Joker before.

"Is something the matter, Jackie?" White purrs as Black looks off to the side and yawns, suddenly looking a little tired. I look away and refuse to meet his gaze, too embarrassed to say it. S-Stop … just stop. I can't stop watching and it scares me that I don't want to look away.

"Can we touch you now or do we need to go to a more extreme level?" Black darkly chuckles before reaching over with a hand and pinching White's nipple through the white button down shirt. He lets out a shaky breath as Black licks his fingers before pinching the other nipple and giving a sharp twist, making both of their expressions falter despite the sick grins twisting their lips up.

"YES YES YOU CAN TOUCH ME JUST PLEASE STOP TOUCHING EACH OTHER!" I shout in sheer embarrassment. They grin as White reaches over and hooks an arm around my waist before pulling me over with him and lying my back against his chest. White's eye stares at my breasts, gazing at the slightly darker marks peeking from under the low dress that are still unpleasantly stinging.

"It's about damn time." Black laughs before grabbing my knees, making me jolt.

"Let us make up for what we did. That was awfully naughty of Joker so now we'll play nice." White smiles, sliding a hand up and folding the strapless dress down to expose my chest. I shiver as he bends down and softly cups a mound in hand, licking the tips of his fingers before tracing around the nipple. I groan in the back of my throat, enjoying the icy touch of the air as I look down.

Black locks eye contact with me, his grin growing broader as his hands slink down the outer sides of my thighs before hooking his fingers under the underwear, forcing me to watch with that hypnotic eye of his as he slides the lacey undergarment off and flings it away.

"Do be nice, Jackie. We're going to show you something I doubt you've ever thought of possible." White purrs as he reaches around with his hand and gently rubs my stomach through the dress with the other on my breast. Black coils his arms under my knees and locks his arms around my thighs. I watch, heart racing, as he trails kisses over my thighs, lightly tickling the sensitive skin with his hair before going down between my legs and drawing his tongue up the sensitive skin.

I suck in a quick gasp and immediately buck, inadvertently shoving my lips against his before his arms tighten, forcing me back against the bed as he more intensely sucks at the crease.

"B-Black-! Agh, ah … nnnhh-!" I whine, craning my head back and heavily breathe as electrifying sensations rock through my body with each strange touch of the tongue.

"You're so cute when you struggle … ," White murmurs as he leans down, kissing my mouth before leaning over and nibbling at my breasts. The skin burns with irritation and lingering pain from the clamps, making my arms tremble a little bit. T-That hurts b-but I trust him to make it feel better. Whether that's stupid of me to do or not I don't care. I just want the pain to stop.

My arms wrap around his shoulders and tightly squeeze, trying not to go crazy from the blasts of powerful sensations from down there. The slick underside of Black's tongue alternate's with the gentle bumpy top, tracing the insides of my lips and rolling over my clit here and there. I groan against White's collarbone as my legs twitch, lightly kicking out and trying to stretch to dissipate the concentration but Black holds firm and refuses to relinquish his hold. The button still aches and burns from the S and M play from before, making it pleasantly throb and hurt at the same time.

"You taste so sweet … ," Black mutters, hot breath against my clit before something slides up my entrance. I kick my suddenly free leg but White hooks a strong arm around the freed leg and pins it against his shoulder, gripping the calf muscle in one hand. His fingers continue to fiddle around with my chest, often licking them before gently grabbing a tit between his teeth, rolling it around with his tongue. I wriggle my hips and look down, spying a perfectly view of Black's tongue gently licking the ball of the clit while inserting another finger into the entrance. My walls tense and squeeze around his fingers in a sad attempt to expel him out, feeling my insides clench before a strange feeling completely envelops me.

I tense up and curl my spine, digging my nails into White's back as Black continues through the euphoric and cloud nine feeling. W-W-What in the world is that … ? Everything inside me clenches up and latches onto the heavenly and hot feeling. I let out a shaky breath as it slowly dissipates, feeling my insides clench as it becomes hungry for another one. T-That feeling was so intense and acute I-I liked it. It scares me, but I liked it.

"Oh dear … I think she just had her first orgasm." White says with a gentle chuckle, kissing my thigh before leaving soft trails of kisses along my inner thigh. "Should we tease her with the next?"

Black's lips clamp around the clit and starts to suck on it as his two fingers make smooth and crescent moon shaped slopes against the tight walls, as if it were an attempt to loosen them up. I sharply inhale and curl my spine again, tensing my legs and stomach. The leg Black is holding hesitantly touches its foot to Black's spine before hooking my knee over his shoulder, suddenly tensing and pulling Black closer. His mouth plunges against me as he exhales, sucking in a quick breath before daringly nibbling and sucking harder while adding a third finger.

My muscles start to clench just as before, ready to experience the same thrill but Black's mouth suddenly pulls back with a small pop, swinging his hand from side within me before making some daring small jumps deeper and then receding back out again. My heart races, feeling the heat start to settle to a dull throbbing rather than peak. W-Wait, I was close. I flush as I reach down there, pressing my middle two fingers against the button myself but his hand undermines mine and sweeps it away.

"Teasing isn't very nice when it's done to you, now is it?" Black cheekily grins as he sets his fingers against my button and starts moving in a circular manner. I shakily inhale and try to push my hips towards his fingers so he would apply more pressure but he pulls his hand back, keeping the tips of his fingers barely touching the tip of the seam.

"Well now, that's not very nice." White chuckles as he moves his mouth over a breast. I suck in a quick breath as he twirls his tongue in a circular motion around the areola, letting the cold air form a ring around the nipple. I groan in the back of my throat, feeling the bud start to ache just as his tongue teasingly sweeps over the tip of it before moving to the other. T-T-They're so teasing me! I reach up and wrap my arms around White's head, pulling him against the crease in my chest. He slightly tilts his head, drawing his tongue down the center before sucking on the skin.

"Damn this is hot … ," Black moans as his fingers pull out and slide down into my crack while his mouth moves back to my love button for a moment. His tongue slides down and up the entrance as his fingers sweep up and down the crease of my butt, pushing his fingers between the slippery crack before giving the wired end of the balls a tug. I suck in a quick, pained breath as the hurt in my rear flares up again.

"B-Black~!" I whine, craning my head back from the hurt as he gently starts to tug the balls out. My teeth click together, unable to hold back the painful moans as he very slowly pulls them out. White's tongue juts out and pushes against the aching nipple at the same time, splitting my attention between the two areas of feeling.

My walls expand and collapse as if trying to keep it inside me but Black smoothly starts to pull them free, making the line feel very empty and painfully throbbing. I-I knew they had to come out ev-eventually but that hurt! I listen to the toy clatter heavily to the ground, trying to concentrate on on White's soft nibbling instead of the aching throbbing. Ow … that h-hurt. Black's finger again starts to sweep up and down the cheeky seam, making my breathing hitch before sliding a finger up the pained hole.

"W-Whoa-!" I shout, startled as I tense up and try to remove him. "B-Black, wrong hole!"

"I know." He cheekily chuckles with a devilish grin, continuing to slip his finger in and out of the achingly pulsing area. I struggle to hold in my sounds as he starts moving his finger in a circular motion and considerably stretch me back out.

"Ngghh-!" I groan as White takes an entire areola in his mouth and starts to suck on it. I heavily breathe and groan at the startling turn, feeling the monstrous heat build up in my stomach again. My stomach and legs tense, wrapping one around Black's shoulders as I try to hold him closer. I'm not going to let him tease me this time. His arm slides down my thigh, keeping it hooked around my leg as his mouth slides up to the clit, sucking on it as fingers slide into the entrance to take it's place. I gasp, startled as he adds a second finger to the last hole, twisting like a corkscrew in and out.

"J-Joker~!" I needily groan, feeling White's and Black's tongue move in circular motions over the nibs, making my legs tense and even toes start to curl from the intense throbbing heat.

"Yes Jackie?" They ask, both their eyes locked to mine.

"S-Stop teasing-!" I suck in a quick breath as Black's fingers suddenly plunge deeper into both holes and start to curl and twitch in either one.

"So what do you want me to do?" He asks, Black moving his fingers in circular motions as White pinches and twists the damp nips.

"I-I want you … i-inside of m-me … e." I choke out, panting a little harder as my spine curls up.

"It would be my pleasure." He breathes. I let out a longing sigh as Black pulls himself out, leaving a pleasantly throbbing and strangely empty feeling in my lower half. White gently pulls me back and lets me lay on some propped up pillows before moving to my side and locking his carnivorous gaze on the wet core. O-Oh gosh … I want him so badly. I've never really felt this way before. A few times with the dull aching but never this much to such a powerful degree. It's almost like if he doesn't give it to me I'll go insane.

Black grabs my knees and pulls my legs apart, an act I'm happy to comply. I stare at his face as he openly stars at my lady business, a hungry and savage look in his eye before White pushes on his head head aside with a smile on his face. I blink, surprised as Black turns to face him.

"You're still limp from your treatment in the shower and the little show we put on for the young lady." White says with a smile. Black stares at him before his eyes suspiciously narrow.

"Fuck off elephant ass. I can get hard in a minute." He growls as he grabs his soft member and starts to squeeze and move his hand over it.

"Whereas I'm already there." White says. Fury erupts behind Black's eye as he surprisingly throws a punch at the Jester. He falls back, grabbing Black's wrists and rocks him off the bed and onto the ground. W-What? They're fighting? Why?

"Piss off asshole!" Black angrily spits, locking hands with his counterpart as he tries to muscle his way past him. I frown before looking at my dress, hesitating before working it off. I blush at my near naked appearance except for the gloves and boots, throwing my care to the wind as I slingshot the dress at them. Hopefully this will work and knowing their boy turned mind whenever my boobs are involved, it should work. They freeze as it lands in Whites arm, staring at it before looking up at me cupping each breast in my small hands.

"Uh oh~ could you come hold these for me, Black?" I ask in the best cutsie voice I can manage. The room falls dead silent as both stare at me with empty expressions before Black's lips pull into an excited grin.

"Hell yes I can." He says, forgetting the argument completely as he circles to my back and swats my hands away before gripping them. I suck in a quick breath and lean against his chest, feeling his perky nipples press against my back. The subtle feeling sends waves of heat riveting through my body as I lean back against him more fully. Nnngh~ that alone is enough to make me groan.

White smiles and positions himself in front of me, gently rubbing my legs before inching up so the hard head is poking at the entrance. My legs tremble excitedly, waiting for the empty feeling to be filled with him. And … here is where I lose my complete virginity to him. I hold my breath with anticipation, watching as he playfully flexes his hip towards me and touches the hard head between my badly aching lips. O-Oh gosh, and to think there are going to be many more nights of this wild and rocking s-sex before … uh oh. I suck in a quick gasp, just remembering one of the most important things.

"W-Wait, wait d-do you have protection?" I ask, pulling both of them up short for a moment. I-I was so distracted by them that I completely forgot. White blankly stares at me before Black smacks his head against the backboard and lets out an exasperated growl.

"Are you FUCKING kidding me, Jester?!" Black hisses, his fingers tightly gripping my chest and nearly makes my squeal.

"Well, you didn't think of that either." White shoots back, trailing the tip up and down my seams, teasingly dipping under the lip before back again. I nearly flinch towards him, wanting him to take the plunge anyway but held back.

If I get pregnant the first time with Joker t-then what would happen? Good hell I didn't really think of what kind of father Joker would make. No, no I'm not going to think about that one. At all. That is a thought that shall be left untouched for the time being.

"And I'll bet you forgot the fucking lube too." Black angrily growls.

"L-Lube?" I ask. What's a lube?

"Short for lubrication, dear. It's going to be a long night for you and we don't want you worn down for the next Night, and the next five after that." White says as he leans forward, sliding his fingers into my damp hair and kisses my forehead.

"Well lucky for you, dipshit, I have some in my office," Black growls before sitting forward. White wraps his arms around me before setting me back on the pillows propping me up, watching as Black leaves the room.

"Son of a fucking bitch, one distraction after the other … ," he grumbles as he stops at the door, staring at it for a moment before bringing his foot back and slamming it against the wood. The doors fly open with a thunderous crash before he quickly starts running to his office.

"Ooh~ I didn't expect him to run. But, we've still got plenty of time." White playfully smiles as he reaches under his eye patch and pulls out a bright red small square with a darker red circle in the center. I stare, surprised as he rips the corner and takes out the strange looking rubber.

"Is that a condom?" I ask before looking out the door. So then White just sent him on a run. I snicker and giggle, trying not to laugh too hard. "You're so evil, White." I laugh, curiously looking at the condom as he set the center over his head.

"Um … White, can I do it?" I ask, blushing as I stare at it. I've seen a teacher put one on a cucumber before but never actually touched a real condom.

"It would be a pleasure." He smiles, pleasantly surprised at the offer as he lays it in my open hand. "Take your time, dear. I've hidden both his condoms and his lube while you two were having fun in the shower." He cheekily smiles with a victorious glint in his eye.

"Awe~ that's not right, though." I chuckle, honestly feeling a little bad for Black. It's true I secretly want White to … t-to go 'in' first but that's only because I know he'll be gentle whereas Black might let his excitement get ahead of him.

"How so? Otherwise we would have argued later on this. I know for a fact he can't get it up effectively having not one but two orgasms already, whereas I have had none. I find that very unfair myself so I decided to have my fun with you while he's off hunting them down." He smiles. Ah~ this cheeky little devil.

" … f-fine, but not all the way in before he gets back." I say, struggling to keep my head level despite the aching sensations demanding otherwise.

"If you insist, young lady." White smiles as he leans back a little bit, letting me get a full view of his upstanding merchandise. I-I really can't believe that's supposed to fit in me b-but he … knows what he's doing. And that's somewhat comforting. I hesitate before balancing the piece of rubber over the tip just like he had it. "The other way, dear. You have it upside down." He says, gently flipping the rubber over.

"O-Ok. Like this?" I ask, starting to push down so the bright red condom rolls over his member.

"Yes, just as so." He shakily says with a soft exhale. I hesitantly roll the rubber down to the fuzzy red haired base, sweeping a finger over the base of his scrotum before pulling back. His eyes roll into the back of his head as he leans forward, making my shoulders press against the pillows.

"No just relax, my love, and allow this Jester to have some fun." White cutely smiles as his hands slip around to grab my rear. I bulk slightly as he lifts to his knees, bringing me up with him so my torso almost perpendicular to his groin. The tips of my toes press against the covers in an attempt to steady myself rather than completely rely on his grip as my arms press against the pillows.

"Very good, Jackie." He encourages, leaning forward and resting a knee at the base of my spine. He twitches his hips forward, making me quickly inhale as the tip slides past the lips and entrance all together, barely dipping in a few inches before pulling out and rubbing the tip up and down my womanhood.

"A-Ah … nnngh, W-White … ," I groan, wanting him to just go ahead and plunge all the way in but also kept the thought of how pissed off Black will be when he gets back. My legs tense, making his breathing slightly hitch before nudging the tip against the sensitive button. My fingers dig into the covers as I crane my head back, trying to control myself.

"W-Wait, White … ," I groan, feeling him dip in again. The entrance stretches and tightens around him as he slightly twists, making my body throb to feel more of him in me.

"I won't go in until you tell me." He smiles, pushing his limits by burying himself a little deeper. I suck in a quick breath as he brushes against the sensitive barrier Black's whip touched not too long ago. "Hmm~ Black was right, he didn't break through you." He chuckles, moving in a circular motion. Oh gosh I seriously can't take much more of his teasing-!

"W-White … d-deeper." I whimper, internally apologizing to Black. But gosh dang it I can't take it anymore!

"As you wish." He says with a smile, his head twitching to the door as his smile grows more sly. My eyes widen as I shoot my gaze towards the door, spying a grumbling Black walk in before he looks up and freezes, a jar of a jelly substance in one hand and a handful of black condoms in the other.

"And~ in I go!" White cheerfully shouts before tightening his grip, yanking me forward while thrusting into me.

"AH-!" I gasp, feeling something tear through the barrier as my fingers dig into the sheets, taking in the acute pain and the thick foreign object. My heart races as he holds still within me, burying his blade fully into my sheathe before slipping back to both knees and holding me right where I am.

"Oh, hello Black, I didn't see you there. Did you get the lube?" White says rather mechanically and smiles in his direction. My lips remain parted in shock, shakily breathing as tense up down there, feeling more pain. I-I need to relax. With a hesitant, shaky exhale I try to force the muscles in my stomach and legs to slack. Black's mouth remains parted in stunned silence, his eyes falling over the condom wrapper on the ground before turning absolutely livid.

"YOU LYING SON OF A BITCH!" He nearly screams. I jolt, tensing up from his shouting as I feel his penis throb within the tight walls. O-Oh, gosh … I let out a soft moan, trying my best to relax again. O-Out, he needs to get out because Black is mad. I slightly wriggle, trying to shimmy back a bit but White's hands remain firm, keeping my rear snug against his thighs and member in me. The hair around his groin tickles my skin, creating a whole new captivating sensation. I-I can't … move. If I do i-it feels worse. Black's face falters, a flush on his cheeks as his fingers trembled.

"Shhh, Jackie. Lay still and adjust." White softly purrs, kissing my cheek before laying his head on my chest and facing Black.

"You feel that, Black? That is me, Joker, inside of my wife. You feel her walls, don't you? Pulsing and tightening around my thick member, trying to milk me for all I have?" He asks with a smug smile. I shakily inhale and exhale, trying to get passed the dull thumping pain of the tear and 'adjust' like White said to do. B-But how do I adjust? Just by lying still? I shakily exhale, feeling my body twitch here and there.

"D-Damn it, Jester." Black growls before walking over to us. He sets the opened jar of jelly on the nightstand, pulling out a black condom before rolling it on himself. His fingers dip into the jar, taking it and slathering it over the slowly hardening length. W-Wait … why is he putting lube on too? Are they, uh, going to take turns or something like a see saw kind of thing? White slightly moves within me, obliterating every thought as he wraps an arm under my butt and the other around my shoulders. He hugs me close and lifts me off the bed, trying not to move too much despite the shift.

"A-A-Ah, ah, ah nhh ah," I breath into his ear, gripping his shoulder blades to help keep me up as Black moves onto the bed.

"Let me ask you a question, Jackie. Do you find it unfair if one half of Joker enters you and the other is forced to watch?" White asks, easily holding me up.

"Y-Yes-!" I jolt as White slightly swivels his hips, moving within me before more calmly saying, "I-I do. B-Because you are both my h-husband."

"That's what I thought. So, I came up with a solution. If you do not like it, then say so." White says before walking forward on his knees. I shakily breathe out as I feel Black's forearms rest over my rear, his hands gripping my upper thighs. W-What are they doing? It's almost like t-they are maneuvering me.

I tense up as I feel a slippery head nudge between my cheeks, understanding finally lighting up in my head. W-Wait, you can have sex up the butt too?! Wait, y-yeah, you can. I remember hearing about it on a TV show once a few years ago. A-Anal s-s-sex. I jolt as I feel a stinging slap against my rear cheek, whipping my head back to stare at Black.

"Loosen up or else something will tear." Black warns, moving my hips back and forth as he works his way up before slipping back out. His hand reaches for more of the lube before sliding a little deeper in and pulling out again, repeating the process a few times. I struggle to keep myself relaxed, concentrating on my breathing and White's muscles moving under my fingers.

"Hm~ it's seems you've adjusted to me quite nicely." White murmurs in my ear before kissing my earlobe, his grip never faltering as Black continues to work his way up. "All that playing loosened you up to the point nothing will rip - more than likely." He tacks on.

"Y-Yeah?" I squeak, feeling my cheeks barely touch Black's hips before he lifts me up once more, recoating his entire condom before sliding back into me. My muscles clench and try to reject the large appearance but I force them to unwind, trembling slightly as I sit on Black's lap. My breathing continues to hitch, twitching as the walls stretch and mold around the intruding sticks.

"Not so bad, is it?" Black cheekily asks as he reaches around, gripping each breast in a hand as he twists the buds in his fingers. I twitch and instinctively curl my back against him, feeling the subtle shift send a round of pulsating madness up my body.

"N-No, i-i-i-it's not." I stammer, sucking in a quick intake of air as Black slightly shifts his hips, rolling around to create a startling series of throbbing pulses.

"And just to think, this is only the beginning." White whispers in my ear as he starts to lean forward. My back presses against Black's chest, feeling his lips press against my neck as White pulls out a little bit. My walls close back together, almost disappointed before he slides back up and rejuvenates the intoxicating senses.

"N-Nnggh … a-a-ah, ah ah … ," I groan, trying to shift back a bit but Black anchors me down as White slowly moves. His hands slide under my thighs and firmly grip the muscle, giving a light tug before pushing back into me. O-Oh, my gosh th-this feels weird … b-but it feels weirdly good.

I shakily exhale as White's mouth moves down my collarbone and over my chest, forcing Black to move his hand as White fixes his mouth over the areola. He moans as his tongue slides over the nipple with Black's hand traveling south until reaching my clit. He pinches it between his fingers and gives it a gentle tug before quickly tapping his fingers against the button repeatedly.

I try not to squirm, knowing that I would only make it worse and instead just try to concentrate on my breathing so I don't sounds like a rasping lunatic. White pulls back for a moment and licks Black's fingers, coating them in saliva before returning to his work. Black grins as he rubs it over the other nipple, breathing over my cheek.

"N-N-ah, ah gghhhnnn … ," I breathe, holding my tongue to the roof of my mouth as I try to silence the loud sounds. They're hardly m-making any sounds whatsoever while I sound like a freaking engine breaking down. Black's lips brush over my neck before finding my ear, sticking his tongue inside.

"Your voice is so damn hot," Black growls before biting my ear. I flinch and crane my head back to make him stop but he instead catches my mouth, working his tongue past my lips. I hesitantly flop around as he explores my mouth, my concentration rightfully scattered. My tongue flinches back from the startling sweet but tangy taste as he rolls over my taste buds.

G-Gehh … h-he tastes like … oh gosh a-am I tasting myself? The thought somewhat disgusts me as I try to pull back but his lips start to suck on my tongue like he was doing earlier to my sensitive bud below. Intensely throbbing heat builds up in and around my lower lips as White pushes in deeper, staying there a few moments before gradually drifting out and slowly filled the empty void again and again.

"Nnhhh," I moan into his mouth, breathing harder as my eyes crack open and see his eye shut and fully enjoying himself. Oh good gosh I love him … I twist slightly, ignoring the pain as I dig my fingers into his hair and force our mouths closer together. I grunt in the back of my throat as Black pushes his hips up a little bit, reminding me of the aching stretching within my other hole.I … r-really don't know what to think of this.

"J-Joker, I-I-I don't think, t-think … ," I trail off, silenced by Black's greedy lips.

"Then stop thinking and give me your everything." He sweetly entices with both mouths. White's hands slide down my sticky sides before curling his fingers around my end, lifting me up a few inches and pulling out a little as well.

"Na-ah-ah, ah nggghhhh ah-!" I gasp, my heart fluttering as he slowly brings me back down and thrusts at the same time. O-Oh, my gosh that feels … almost explosive. Like I'm about to burst b-but it feels good. White repeats the motion again, this time lifting me a little higher before bringing me back down on Black's hard member and thrusting his own at the same time. I tremble with excitement as I wrap my arms around White's shoulders for extra support, feeling myself stretch and strain from the filling heads sliding into me.

"I'm going to go faster, Jackie." White warns as one of Black's hands slides down to a cheek as the other remains over the clit and continues to push and play with it.

"Y-Yeah … ," I breathe, tensing up a little bit before forcing myself to relax. White smiles before pecking me on the lips, raising me up higher with Black's help before dropping me and thrusting at a faster and harder pace. I grit my teeth and hug White's shoulders closer as the pain in my rear gradually starts to heighten, especially when Black starts to push his hips up and into me. Black and White kept an amazingly steady pace, lifting me up before dropping and thrusting up at the same time.

"A-A-Ah, ah, ah ah ah," I pant with each progressing level, feeling them slip deeper and more fully into me each time. Oh gosh this has to be the b-best. No wonder whores are whores. This feeling of b-being filled by someone i-is frightfully addicting! I-It hurts, it definitely hurts a bit, b-but it's … oh gosh I can't think. My nails dig into White's shoulders as he shifts, starting to ram up a little faster and lose his tempo. Black pulls me against his hips, keeping me stationed as White started to go painfully fast.

"W-W-White-ah, ah ah AH AH AH-!" I let out loud puffs of air as he pumps fast, feeling my walls trying to latch onto him and keep him so I can adjust again still but he slips out, punching faster and deeper with the coming thrusts.

"Spread your legs and angle your pelvis up." Black instructs as he moves either hand to my inner thighs and pulls them further apart before slipping down the pillows a foot. White heavily breathes with his eyes locked onto my bouncing chest, his face darkening with a red blush. Black clicks his teeth together before grabbing my cheeks and forcing the angle up, his member making a painful adjustment before slipping out completely. I heavily breath as I grip the sheets for stability, feeling the driving force increase in pressure and drill to a painful point.

"N-Ngh ah, ah ah, gnnahh W-White-!" I gasp, feeling the pressure shift. His hands tightly grip my hips and rear, leaning over me as he pulls me into each fast thrust. Black's hands move over my button starts to quickly make fast circles with it while constantly changing the pressure, using his other hand to slip two fingers up the empty anal space and also pump away. The intense heat in my lower half intensifies as White pants along with me, pausing to grit his teeth and let out a slight groan. He slows down, the heat in my belly slowly starting to fall despite Black's fingers working on the love button. A-Ahh … s-so c-c-close, b-but I didn't get that strange heat as I did before when he played with me.

"Son of a bitch, you blocked me again." Black growls between his teeth, pulling his hands back as White makes a few more pumps, trying to ride out the expression on his face before he reluctantly pulls all the way out. I squirm, somewhat unsatisfied as he lets out a small laugh, leaning in towards me. H-He's not going again is he?! My muscles tense up at the thought as his pecks me on the lips.

"I love you, Jackie." White earnestly smiles before fully kissing me on the lips. I shift at the surprisely timed confession before kissing him back, drawing a hand over his sweaty peck.

"I love you too, Joker." I say, pulling him into a sweet and sweaty hug. My face buries into the crook of his neck, deeply inhaling and cracking my eyes open to see his glistening skin. Wow Joker smells … Joker smells hot. It's a sweet but musky scent that makes me want to get a little closer to him.

"Enough of him and concentrate on me. He cut me off at the last minute so I'm hard as a rock and pissed." Black bluntly states, somewhat ruining the sweet moment.

"Cut you off?" I ask, looking over to his frustrated pout.

"Yes." He growls, seeming pissed. "First you take breaking her innocence for yourself and then take Joker's first penetrating orgasm? You're shit." Black growls, earnestly seeming upset with him.

"What can I say? I was jealous you had already gone through the process twice, once with her and once with myself." White breathes, seeming a little less winded than I am at the moment. I crane my head back, enjoying the lasting sensations rocking through my body but not as fully as I would like.

"Go drown yourself in damn tears for all I care." Black bites before rolling us over so he's on top of me. I look over my shoulder, watching as he repositions himself right against my rear. He stares at my face for a few moments before grabbing some more lube and slathering it over his cock, poking and prodding the back door before venturing deeper. I let out a groan as I rest on my hands and knees, feeling weak as he plunges all the way in.

"Forget the clit, I can make her orgasm through her ass." Black confidently grunts, driving in a little deeper before pulling back, making some fast teasing dips before sliding in again. O-Ow … t-this hurts more all around than what White did b-but oh gosh~!

"And I know you can." White says as he gently takes my shoulders and makes me turn slightly towards him. Black's grip tightens on my hips as he awkwardly turns with him, continuing to make some shallow dips before pulling out, teasingly sliding between my wet cheeks before pushing back in. "But, that doesn't mean this end here isn't take up."

"Fuck off." Black possessively growls but continues the motions and makes no movement to stop him. White smiles gently pecking me on the lips before standing up to his knees. I hesitantly watch as he pulls off the red condom, spying a bit of liquid in it. That … is, what is it called, semen? I bulk as Black shoves himself deeper, forcing my attention on him as he leans forward. I bend my back as he softly kisses my shoulder blades, feeling his fingers dig into my hips.

"Look here, Jackie." White softly commands, gently cupping my cheek and making me look directly at his limpish manhood. "Be a dear and help it back up again?"

"H-How-w?" I stutter, unable to speak clearly because of the rhythmic shallow to deep penetration Black is doing. My fingers curl and dig into the sheets from each deep thrust, feeling everything stretch to accommodate the large missile before having to resize during the shallow pumps.

"Easy. Just follow my direction, that's all." He smiles as he moves a little closer, tilting my chin up with a finger. Understanding lights up my eyes as I hesitantly part my lips, barely making the opening wide enough for the tip of the head itself. I reach up and set my hand on White's upper thigh, feeling a bit unbalanced as Black continues his odd thrusting, burying himself deeply at points and letting it settle for a moment before moving again. I groan in the back of my throat, running my tongue over the very tip of the mushroom head.

I … never liked the thought of blow jobs. But, Joker has already g-gone down on me so it's only fair, right? I cautiously suck on the head, moving my hand under his sac before gently balancing it in my hands. They feel … weird. Almost like a pair of apricots in a loose bag. I gently tug and rub the man ornament in my hand, keeping the other hand on the bed for balance. I shakily inhale and involuntarily jerk forward from Black's sudden change of pace from most shallow and few deep to exactly the opposite, feeling my entire mouth be engulfed by half of White's hardening member. G-Geh, too much at once!

White achingly groans and softly runs his fingers through my hair, urging me deeper. My teeth graze his skin as Black makes a strong thrust forward, making me gag on White again for a moment before getting a small tempo going. Blech … White tastes kind of salty. It's weird and … strangely appetizing.

My tongue rolls around the head as I suck harder, trying to distract myself from the dull pain and stretching Black is thrusting into. I … I kind of want him to stop but it's starting to feel good. The dull heat I've felt with White begins to rise, slowly consuming my insides like a toxic gas. Let's see … h-how did White do this to Black before? I start twisting my head slightly and squeezing his undercarriage, all the while sucking on the hardening thing.

"Ngghh … oh dear … ," White murmurs as he suddenly sinks his fingers to my hair and holds me still. Does he want me to go deeper? I hesitate before sucking as hard as I can, feeling veins in his member strain and pulse before something very salty suddenly shoots into my mouth and hits the back of my throat.

"ACK-!" I immediately gag, pulling my head back and pushing White aside as I try to spit up the foul tasting foam currently sliding down my throat. Oh, my gosh that tastes disgusting!

"Oh dear~ my mistake, Jackie. You literally sucked it right out!" He laughs, softly rubbing the back of my neck before hooking an arm around my waist and pulls me forward. Black slips out the end, his hands trailing over my legs before White sets me on my wobbling feet. Ew, ew so gross! I lean against White with most of my weight, trying to choke down or spit up whatever was left in my mouth.

" … the fuck, White?" Is all Black says, sounding extremely frustrated and annoyed.

"Oh, were you about to finish? Sorry, but the dear swallowed something awfully salty so I'm going to help wash it out." He fakely smiles, holding me tight by the waist to hold me up. Whoa … m-my legs feel like jelly they're so weak.

"It's alright, Jackie. I've got you." White reassures as he brings me into the bathroom. I immediately latch onto the sides of the sink, trying to spit up as much as I can and not caring what he saw or what gross sounds I make trying to get it out. What the hell did he just do to me? Oh, EW he didn't just pee in my mouth a little did he?! I lean partially over the sink, my legs hardly able to withstand my full weight as I hurriedly rinse out my mouth.

"There there, Jackie~," White hums, not at all apologetic about what he's done. I'm amazed at how jelly-like my limbs feel and how sore my lower half is. But, something tells me neither of them are done with me yet. I jump as Black grabs White's arm and throws him back into the room before locking the door, looking pissed off as I spit out the water with the taste, replacing it with mint and my toothbrush before spitting that out as well.

"I'm not letting that ass interrupt me again." Black growls, glaring at the door as I hear White playfully paw at the other side.

"Awe~ so mean, Black!" He laughs before Black turns me around and lifts me up onto the counter. I shudder from the cold countertop as he pushes me back, lifting my legs so my knees are hooked over his shoulders.

"B-Black, I-I really don't know how much more I can take." I honestly whine, feeling his hands grip my rear hanging off the countertop.

"You'll be fine." He reassures, leaning forward for a kiss before pulling back and slipping his member between my rear cheeks. He pauses for a moment before dipping his hand into the lube he brought into the bathroom with him, coating his entire self before slipping all the way in. I suck in a quick breath from the slight friction, gripping the edge of the counter to help hold me in place. His eye locks with mine as he starts to enter before pulling out, drawing a line up and down my seam before plunging back in.

"I'm not letting you think that dumbass Jester half is the only one that knows how to fuck you." He breathes, seeming irritated before pumping faster and picking up where we left off.

"B-Black-!" I gasp, starting to feel the consuming heat again before he pulls out, teasingly dipping a few times before driving back in.

"Hold onto the counter and hook your ankles behind my head." He orders, pausing for a brief moment to move his hands to my seam. My breathing hitches as I hook my ankles together, tightening my grip on the counter as he starts to thrust harder.

"B-Bla-Black, a-ah, ah ah AH … ah, ah," I groan, feeling acute pain start to crawl up the sides of the inner walls but bite my tongue, not wanting him to stop. My eyes widen as I feel him brush against a stimulating and sensitive spot, seeing his eye flash at the confirmation before shoving the hard head against the sensitive spot.

"Oh m-my gosh, B-Black, there-!" I spit out, trying to tell him to keep going. His own breathing starts to turn husky as he pushes against the clit, his other hand fingering my entrance at a faster pace. Something strains before suddenly breaking, making me jump before that alarm flies out the door with the throbbing sensations building up to a noticeable peak.

The heat builds up, making everything in my body tense as I feel him throb within my end and a warm, sticky presence linger as he makes a few more thrusts and rides out the heated sensation rocking my body. My eyes roll back as my toes curl from the ecstatic and hot sensation, feeling everything clench up and try to prolong the searing existence. Hot tiny spiderweb streams of heat thread down my rear but I ignore it, along with the sudden presence of heat and pain.

"W-What … ?" I stammer, feeling my eyes roll back as he grinds against my end with his hips, feeling his member soften up within my walls. I tense up, trying to get it hard again but with no success and instead just feel a dull aching.

"Condom broke." He simply says, pulling back out. I look down, spying his head poking out of a defined split in the latex.

"O-Oh … s-so you, um … semen, in m-me?" I breathe, watching as a lasting bit of white froth drips out of the tip of the head. He looks at me before grinning wickedly.

"Yeah, I cummed in you. And I'll bet it only added to your orgasm." He chuckled, playfully pushing on my clit before pulling his hand back. The move leaves a lasting shiver as he lets me put my legs down on either side of his waist. I sit up, feeling acute pain and stiffening slightly as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulls me in close.

"It feels so damn good inside you that I could ride you all night, Jackie." He grins, pressing himself up against me as he deeply kisses me, moving his lips along mine and gently sucking on my lower lip. I smile and take it as a compliment as I hug his shoulders and gently lick his upper lip. That … was definitely something else. I thought the only way to, er, orgasm for a woman would be through the vagina itself. I-I had no idea how wrong I was.

"I-I'm surprisingly t-tired." I breathe. I wasn't tired at all at the start of this. Actually, I was bounding with energy. But now I feel like the energy was sucked right out of me.

"I'll change that in a bit." He grins, kissing the corner of my jaw before sliding his hands under my thighs and picked me up from the counter. He glanced over the counter, eyes widening a bit before holding my head close so I can't see.

"What's wrong?"

"Just some blood, but that's common." He nonchalantly shrugs his shoulders as he opens the door, spying White standing there with a frown.

"That wasn't very fair." He openly pouts before turning his eyes towards me, softening into a smile. "But I'm sure our wife enjoyed it due to the awfully loud finish." I remain quiet with simmering embarrassment, burying my face into Black's shoulder. I definitely enjoyed it, there's no doubt about it. Black walks back to the bed with me in arms, trailing soft kisses all along my shoulder and up my neck as White reaches up and softly cups my cheek in his hand. "You're so beautiful, Jackie."

"Hnn … ," I hum, too exhausted to really say anything else. I manage to turn my head and kiss his palm before Black leans forward and gently sets me beneath the soiled covers and in between the sheets. I feel my heart start to race, nervously anticipating whatever could possible come after that finish. I-I'm so sore and achy b-but at the same time I want to continue. Black crawls over me and literally falls to his side, setting his arm under my head to use as a pillow. I snort a chuckle at his suddenly limp movements, wriggling to turn to my side but White's hand softly presses against my stomach and keeps me on my back.

"Sleep on your back tonight, Jackie. It will help waking up with the pain tomorrow." White smiles as he crawls in beside us.

"Great," I sarcastically sigh, waiting until he's close before reaching out and gently sliding my fingers through his apple red hair. "I love you, Joker." I say, watching as his cheeks touch with pink before snuggling up close to me.

"As I do you, my one and only love." He sweetly replies, kissing my cheek before softly exhaling, closing his other eye.

"I'm amazed that you came to a stop, Joker." I whisper, gently poking White on the nose to keep him up. I'm surprisingly pretty awake. I'm tired, sore and aching but my mind just won't stop running.

"Each time a man ejaculates his body releases chemicals which make us very, very sleepy," he explains, looking away for a moment and yawning into his hand, "besides," he continues, turning back to me with devilishly passionate eyes, "we have many more time changes to come of this." He says, kissing me on the lips before his head thumps against the pillow.

"Tired … so that's why Black yawned after you … ," I trail off, feeling my face grow hot with embarrassment. He easily catches on, turning his his side as he presses up against me.

"Yes, that is preciously why. Now get some sleep, my lovely wife. You'll need rest. And probably pain medication." He mumbles the last part, his eye sliding closed again as his body visibly unwinds.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, my dear," he sleepily mutters, lying his arm across the bottom of my rib cage as he softly presses his head against my shoulder. I smile as Black's fingers gently entwine with mine, resting it against his ticking clock though his eyes remains shut. I'm … so happy. Here I am, lying with the man I love and falling asleep in his embrace.

Is there anything that could possibly make this better?

Drugs.

Lots~ and lots~ and lots~ of drugs could definitely make it better.

I internally groan and reprimand myself for letting them so far, feeling nothing but puffed up swelling pain and wall ripping agony riddling through my lower half. Geh … I can barely move my legs it hurts so much.

"Good morning, love." White whispers, softly kissing me on the lips. I try to keep my body relaxed as his hand travels south, very gently running his fingertips across the throbbing genitals.

"Nghh … not now … ," I murmur, trying to turn my back to him but the internal aching proves to be too much.

"Hush, Jackie. You may wake Black." White purrs before very quietly shifting so he's over me. My heads lolls back, not having the energy to resist.

"White … ," I groan, holding my tongue as he gently drags me towards the side of the bed before hooking his hands under my knees.

"I feel ashamed, Jackie. I, the Jester, failed to give you a proper orgasm despite having greedily taken two from you." He says, kissing my stomach before gently leaning forward, resting my calves on his shoulders. His hands gently run over my sides and legs, massaging the achy muscles before sliding up to my arms and pleasurably rubbing them too.

"W-What are you talking about?" I sleepily asks, rubbing my eyes as I try to wake up a little more.

"I'm saying that you didn't have a vaginal orgasm and that was my area of expertise. Plus Black got three whereas I only got two." He cheerfully smiles, finally revealing his real reason. I roll my eyes and try to loosen up, stretching my sore calves a little bit. Bleh … part of me wants to stop him but the other part thinks to hell with it, let him plow me again. It hurts so much down there … maybe stretching it out a little bit will help?

"Mhmnn, fine, but you're getting me some pain medication after this." I say, cracking my eyes open as I feel the stiff head poke between the lips. Whoa, right into it now? I glance over to the open jaw, watching White take a glob full of the lube before rubbing it over himself. When did he put a condom on? Tch … I wonder if he put one on before going to bed and planned this? Or maybe he just popped it on before waking me up?

"Done." He smiles before leaning forward, very gently probing the sore entrance.

"Ngghhh … White, I'm so sore already," I whine, feeling everything achingly pulse as he softly rubs the hard member up and down the crease. Blech and now everything is all wet and slippery because of the lube.

"Then I'll just stretch you out a bit." He says, glancing over to Black as he shifts a little bit. White's smile grows a little more daring and sly as he very slowly and gently pushes it in. I suck in a quick breath, groaning in the back of my throat as he sinks all the way in. Gosh this hurts … my insides pulse and throb, waking up to an early morning surprise.

"Don't worry, Jackie. I was playing with you for an hour prior to this." He grins. Oh fantastic, he molested me in my sleep. Not that I really care but that explains why I am still pulsing and throbbing like yesterday but only with ten times the aching.

"Uggnnn errr," I quietly grunt, keeping my teeth clenched as he grabs my hips, forcing me closer until his red carpet presses tight against my privates. Oh gosh that feels good … my legs twitch from being bent so far back, making me loudly pant before I try to quiet it down a bit.

"You're so cute, Jackie. You were moaning like this in your sleep when my fingers were having their fun." He whispers into my ear as he leans down, very gently nibbling on my earlobe. My knees reach my head as he shifts his hips around and make everything ache and clench tightly around him. My hands shakily let go of the covers as I reach up and grip his shoulders for support.

"You are so wet and delicious … I'm jealous my Warden half got to lick you up first." He says, his breath a little shaky as he pulls back out before pushing back in, making my walls ache and expand around him. I unintentionally tense up, hearing a faint groan in the back of his throat. Ow … h-he feels b-b-bigger than yesterday. Is it possible for a man's penis to grow overnight?

"How do I feel inside you, Jackie? Do I feel thicker than before? Or deeper? Or, larger perhaps?" He smoothly purrs as if being able to read my mind. A sweltering heat starts to build up in my stomach, spinning around the stretching aches as he pulls out a tiny bit before thrusting back in.

"Y-Yeah … ," I trail off, feeling tears coat over my eyes from the pain. Oh gosh, d-don't stop moving …

"It's all in the positions, love." He says, sweetly connecting our lips before moving his pelvis back and thrusting deep.

"Nnnnhh-!" I whine in response, tightly gripping his shoulders as he pulls all the way out, making me tremble with nervous anticipation before sliding the hard head up and push against my button. My toes curl and stretch as the cool air touches to the moist areas, feeling him spreading the slippery moist lubricant all around before making me jump as he slides just the head back in for a few inches. He pops back out, teasingly making a few fast dips before pushing against my clit again.

"You're s-so me … an," I huff between breathes, staring into his bright red eye. His smile remains as he plunges deeply in again, nearly making me let out a sharp squeak. S-So not fair … I can hardly move and he's taking full advantage of that. My eyes narrow as I move my hand to the back of his neck, helping to balance myself as I slide two fingers into my mouth and coat them with saliva. I saw Black do this to him so I'm sure this will be good. White watches with interest as I reach between us, pinching his nipple with my thumb and pointer fingers before twisting.

"Ahhh~ Jackie … ," he trails off in a croaking groan, breathing a little heavier as he leans forward a little more and takes my hips up with him. I flinch as he starts driving down harder and faster, bouncing the bed with each thrust.

"Naahhh ah, ah ah ah AH-!" I pant, unable to keep myself quiet from the painful thrusts. My eyes slide over to Black, watching as he shifts again. After a few moments I watch his bare back tense up before shooting up and twisting around. His blood red eye, wide and alert, flashes a little angrily before glaring at White with an annoyed narrowed glower.

" … you're a dick." He growls before roughly kicking the covers back and moving over to me. White remains silent as he plunges in faster, making the walls expand and shrink rapidly. My lips down there burn from the obvious swelling and add to the pain but, in a way, enhances the fire burning in my belly. I flinch as Black sits on his knees and blankly stares over my face for a few moments. My nails dig into White's shoulders as the heat builds up hotter and hotter, about to expel everything at once before White suddenly starts to slow down, pulling out and dipping twice in before plowing right back into me.

"AH-!" I shout, feeling White's member throb as Black grabs a boob in one hand and stays his other on the downstairs button. He leans down, blocking White's face from view as he sets his mouth over the nip and gently bites it. Oh, my gosh it's last night all over again. I crane my head back against the pillows, breathing hard at the stimulating sensations rocketing all over my body before limply turning my head to the side, freezing as I spy a familiar brunette dressed in an outfit similar to the Warden's standing in the doorway with a surprised but cheerful grin on his face.

"Hiya Jackie! Whoa~ you look sweaty ha ha!" He laughs, folding his arms as he stares at us.

"Get the fuck out or shut up and watch." Black angrily growls against my skin before biting the areola harder.

"Sounds good ha ha!" Ace chuckles as he leans against the door frame to watch. Are you k-kidding me?! Get out! G-Get o-o-out oh, gosh darn it Joker-!

"A-Ace-?! O-Oh my g-gosh, J-Joker st-sto-," my voice hitches as neither Joker pays attention to the face Ace is watching, instead deciding to go faster much to my horror. The fiery heat consumes my face along with the rest of my body, blurring out my thoughts as my eyes turn hazy. O-Oh, my gosh … I-I-!

"White-!" I shout as the familiar object slides up into me again, making my walls tighten around it in an attempt to expel his length and the pain out. My legs tremble as he presses deeply into me, holding me there before continuing at a faster pace.

"Bear with it, love." He suavely purrs as everything down below starts to ache and rock with each thrust. Oh gosh it hurts! I heavily breathe and try not to concentrate on the pain so much as Black's hand firmly holding and gripping my body. I sharply inhale as White leans forward, moving quick and deep motions before pulling me hard against his hips, burying the entire length inside.

I let out a sharp shout of pain, feeling him pull back almost entirely before slowly back in. Black darkly chuckles as he tenses and relaxes his hands, pulling and squeezing my chest and kneads it with his fingers. An intense heat builds up in my stomach as White starts to go faster, moving his other hand to my stomach.

"You feel that, love? Most men don't know how to make that release but I do." He shakily laughs before Black chuckles, pushing and gingerly rubbing the clit between his fingers. All care about Ace watching flies out the window as I tense my thighs, crossing my ankles behind White's head which earns a small smile from him before bearing down excessively hard.

Black's hand reaches around and cups my cheek, forcing me to look at him before sweetly connecting our lips. He tightly clenches my breast until I feel it's about to pop as the explosive heat hits it's peak. The searing heat floods over my skin as I shakily breath out, clenching my muscles as White's thrusting finally starts to slow down. Hot, sticky liquid shoots over my chest and stomach as Black rubs himself down, breathing heavy as he stares at my soiled chest. White leaves kisses all over my beat red face as he lays over me, cupping both my breasts with his hands to completely hide them from view.

"Sorry, love, but I had no intention of stopping until I was done." He sweetly apologizes as Black sits up beside us, glaring at Ace standing in the doorway.

"Ooh~ now naughty, Joker. You made a mess all over Jackie." Ace grins, still standing in the doorway. I roll my head back, trying to concentrate on White's bare body laying over me instead of the stupid knight watching us.

"Stop being a shit and go do your damn work, executioner." Black growls as he throws some covers over us, letting White pull them over completely to give us some privacy.

"But I was looking all over for you so I decided to come looking for your office." He says with a smile, acting as if he didn't just see me have my brains humped out by Joker.

"Does this look like my office?!" Black angrily demands before he rolls off of the bed, wrestling on his pants despite the hard member which is still up but visibly starting to go down.

"I don't know~ it looks like you are done since you finished all over Jackie's boobies. Mind if I join in next time?" Ace asks with a bright smile.

"Get to fucking work you lazy knight!" Black shouts before yanking on his shirt and stomping up to Ace.

"Ha ha ha, but that's what I came to ask you about! I wanted to know which room you put the clocks in." Ace says with hands up as he backs up into the hallway.

"It's the same room they're always in!" He snaps, sounding beyond exasperated with the knight's horrid sense of direction.

"Really? But I checked there and all I saw were some fun looking toys that were used recently." He says with a laugh.

"If you didn't have the sense of direction a stupid fly does then maybe you would find the damn room easier!" Black harshly reprimands before slamming the door shut. I bury my face in White's shoulder, trying to calm down enough to think through the last of the tingling sensations. Ace … Ace just saw me. Getting humped by Joker. Oh gosh. White smiles as he turns his head, gently kissing my shoulder and giving my chest a light squeeze.

"You orgasmed rather quickly with Ace here. I didn't take you as the kinky type that liked being watched." White jests, kissing the middle of my neck before pulling back.

"O-Of course not-!" I start and try to get up, biting my tongue before falling right back against the pillows. O-Ow …

"Ha ha ah~ it's best if you don't move, Jackie. That was your first time so it's going to take a little while before you can walk without feeling us still inside you." White explains as he gently rubs my stomach, spreading around the lukewarm juices Black shot over me.

"Ow … happy now?" I ask, adding too much sarcasm and in too much sore pain to get up or move at all, "I'm laying in a pool of sweat and semen. Just like you wanted."

"Very much so." He answers without hesitation and seems quite proud of it. He gently rolls off to the side and sits up, running a hand through his hair before his eyes soften. I jolt as the room shifts and morphs, spying plush dolls against the walls among other toys. Why did he take me back to his room? I look up, spying him adjusting his jacket before leaning down and kissing my forehead. "Get some rest, Jackie. You're going to need it."

"Hmph." I huff, trying to find a position to lay in that doesn't hurt. Why am I so sore and achy and they act as if they just had the best sleep of their life? So not fair. White smiles, once again as if reading my mind before kissing my forehead.

"I love you, Jackie. I'll have a worker come bring you breakfast soon." He says, rubbing his thumb over my forehead as he waits for me to answer.

" … I'm going to wait to say I love you because I'm not really feeling it at the moment." I stubbornly say, feeling everything aching and pulsing. I should not have let him have that morning quickie! My gosh it hurts worse than before!

"Ha ha! My, how brutally honest!" He cheerfully grins before turning to leave. "I have a few errands to run but I will be back soon. Please, get some more sleep." He again encourages. Ugh … something tells me that the reason he's saying that is because I'm not going to be getting any sleep tonight … Dang that man is a handful! I nuzzle up in the sheets, trying to get comfortable before breathing out a smile. Yeah, he's a handful, but he's mine. My eyes slide shut, about to try and get some rest before they snap open in realization.

"Wait a minute you jerk, you never got me pain medicine!"

* * *

Awe~ poor Jackie lol and after such a rough night and morning. What do you think of this? PM me and let me know because this is the first time I've written something like this. Also, special thanks to 'I love creepy things' and 'chaos-dark-lord' because they helped me make this possible. Let me know what ya think~


End file.
